Not So Easily Forgotten
by hup123hup123slapslap
Summary: AU Set after LWW and through PC. After they return to England Peter starts reliving Edmund's betrayal and the whole family is broken apart. Peter releases Jadis out of anger. Can the Pevensies face off against a stronger White Witch, or is all hope lost?
1. I'm Sorry

Ok, so I found this in one of my old notebooks and decided to run with it.....

* * *

Peter gasped and sat up in bed, letting a low moan escape his lips.

Every single time he went to bed the same memories always haunted him. Every single night he was vividly reminded of how his brother had betrayed Narnia, betrayed _him_. Every single day he pushed Ed farther and farther away.

Edmund had no idea why, and Peter hated him for that. Could he really forget something that big so easily?

But of course Edmund really hadn't forgotten easily, he _still _had nightmares about it. The reason Edmund didn't know what was causing Peter to push him away was because he though Peter had forgiven him long ago, even if he hadn't forgiven himself.

In truth, Peter had forgiven him. But after weeks of replaying the betrayal over and over in his head he couldn't help but be angry at his brother. After hearing Peter's moan, Ed quickly rushed over to his bed.

"Pete, are you alright?" He laid a hand on Peter's shoulder, but flinched and pulled away.

"Go away." Peter replied, giving him a shove.

Edmund looked at his brother with tears in his eyes, trying to figure out why his brother hated him so much. When they were in the same room he barely noticed his existence unless he wanted to yell at him about something. Lucy and Susan had tried to talk to Peter, but just waved it off saying it was no big deal.

Edmund turned to go back to bed, tears flowing freely now. Edmund had always been the one Peter ran to for help, and the other way around. If Lucy or Susan had been the one pushing him away he would still be hurt, but not this much. Each second Peter hated him killed him.

"I...I'm sorry Pete. For whatever it is I did, I truly am sorry."

Peter burned with rage, Edmund still had no idea why he was so mad?

Peter jumped up, grabbed his brother's shoulders, and smashed him into the wall.

The look that Edmund gave Peter was a look Peter knew Edmund had once given Her. A look of terror, surprise, and complete sadness. This only made Peter more angry.

He screamed at Edmund and punched him. Edmund didn't do anything so he punched him again. When Edmund still didn't fight back he threw him to the ground and kicked him, over and over again. He was only vaguely aware of the cries of pain that came from his little brother and the screams he could hear from his mother and sisters, telling him to stop. All that he was aware of was the fact that Edmund was a traitor, and he had to be punished.

Finally, Lucy, Susan, and his mother grabbed him and pulled him away from Edmund. It was then that he noticed the shocked faces of the girls in his family and the sobbing coming from his little brother.

Peter pulled away from his family and stalked out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him.

Lucy, Susan, and their mom helped Ed up, and got him onto his bed. He had to tell them he was fine about fifty times before they left him alone.

But really, Edmund wasn't fine. It wasn't so much the pain, he had gotten beat up plenty of times, it was the look of pure hatred in his brothers eyes that made him want to curl up and die. He wanted, no, he needed his brother back. He needed High King Peter back.

* * *

Hope you like it! And hope you read more and ya review :D  
You know you want to *nudge*


	2. We're Back In Narnia!

Ok, boring chapter but it has to be done, will get more developed and exciting later....maybe I'll add some Edmund whump that isn't inflicted by Peter.....Edmund whump is good.....  
Oh *shakes head* please enjoy!!!

**Wildfire2: **Cookie for you! There is some other reason why Peter is being so mean and it'll be explained and hinted in in later chapters

* * *

The Pevensie children were sitting on a bench waiting for the trains. One to take the girls to their school and one to take the boys to their's.

It had been two weeks since Peter's explosion. Edmund dreaded going to a school with Peter because he often caught Peter glaring at him, looking like he was going to kill or hurt him.

With a sigh Edmund realized he probably was. The only thing that kept Peter from doing that was probably the fact that he still cared about his sisters.

Edmund looked over and saw Peter glaring at him. Again.

He slid down on the bench and tried to make himself disappear. 'What did I do?'

He felt a hand on his shoulder and found Susan looking down at him.

She smiled and Edmund smiled back.

Ed had always had one of those smiles that lit up the room but this one was just a tired, forced smile. Susan forced back the tears and the yells.

Her family was falling apart.

Lucy leaned against Edmund and offered him more comfort.

They sat like that for awhile until Lucy jumped up and screamed, "Owww!"

In a flash Peter was up and had Edmund by the collar of his shirt.

'Once a traitor, always a traitor.' He thought bitterly.

Edmund looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"No Peter! No!" Lucy yelled.

He looked at her confused. "He hurt you."

"No! It was magic!"

Peter reluctantly let go of Edmund's collar and looked around.

Even though they were inside a train station a heavy wind was blowing. As Edmund scrambled away from Peter he started to see flashes of blue sky. In a few seconds the train station was replaced with a cave.

The Pevensies walked towards the entrance and saw a beautiful beach.

Lucy grinned at her siblings and ran towards the water. Susan and Edmund followed.

The three younger Pevensies forgot their worries as they splashed around in the water.

Peter just stared at his brother. He was often watching Edmund, watching for the slightest thing.

'Edmund will betray us again.' Peter thought, 'I know it.'

When Edmund realized his brother was staring at him again he stopped splashing and his smile turned back into a frown.

Susan and Lucy noticed and both sighed.

'It was nice while it lasted.' Susan thought.

Lucy marched up to Peter and put her hands on her hips. "We're back in Narnia Pete! Enjoy it!"

Avoiding answering his youngest sister Peter looked around.

He saw the ruins of a castle and looked back to Lucy. "I don't remember any ruins in Narnia."

Lucy rolled her eyes and looked. Surprisingly there were ruins.

She started walking towards it, furious at her brother. The older Pevensies followed, and when they got to the ruins they started exploring.

After a few minutes Lucy found herself asking, "I wonder who lived here?"

Susan walked towards Lucy and stumbled across a piece of a chess set. "I think we did."

Lucy looked at her, puzzled.

Edmund walked over and looked at the piece. "Hey that's mine! From my chess set." He grabbed it and looked it over.

Peter stayed back. 'He shouldn't have a chess set. Traitor.'

Lucy, oblivious to Peter's dark thoughts, looked around again. "Can't be!"

She rushed forward to the middle of the ruins.

When her siblings joined her she pointed at certain places. "Imagine walls, and columns there. And a glass roof."

Peter used his imagination and almost gasped. "Cair Paravel."

They each started investigating the ruins more closely.

Edmund bent down and looked at something. "Catapults."

Peter jumped at the sound of his brother's voice. "What?"

Edmund gulped but Susan and Lucy came over and nodded for him to continue. "This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked."

They all looked worried and walked towards a wall, which Peter slid back.

It revealed an old wooden door. Peter broke the door and looked into the pitch darkness.

Edmund reached into his bag and silently offered his flashlight to Peter. Peter yanked it away, turned it on, and then descended the staircase on the inside of the door.

Lucy and Susan both gave Ed reassuring smiles as they entered. Edmund came in last.

Finally, they arrived in the main part of the inside. There were four chests, each with a statue in back of them. Each Pevensie silently found their weapons and clothes that fit them, not enjoying looking through their old belongings. Lucy also got her cordial.

Then, they headed back outside to spend the night in the ruins of their old home.

Peter went to the far end of the ruined throne room and Lucy, Susan, and Edmund all gathered on the dais.

They were all asleep within a few moments.

* * *

Review please!! Stay tuned to the better chapters


	3. What Horn?

OK, start of the making you ask questions thingy *evilness*  
I know it's short but I'm hopefully gonna upload anther chap later today  
ENJOY!

* * *

_We were at the Battle of Beruna. _

_I stared at my brother as he suddenly stopped fighting and started walking towards me. _

_I was confused. _

_"What are you doing?" I yelled, sticking my sword into another enemy. _

_He smiled wickedly and didn't reply. _

_I was distracted by another enemy as he tried to chop my head off. I quickly got rid of him and felt another presence behind me. _

_I turned, ready to fight, but I just saw my brother. _

_Edmund glared at me before his raised his sword and aimed it. At me. _

**~~XX~~**

Peter woke up and gasped.

He could almost feel Ed's sword cutting into him.

Terrified, he ran over to where his brother and sisters were sleeping.

'If he hurt them...' He didn't finish this thought because his sleeping siblings came into view.

Susan was on the left, her back to Edmund, who was in the middle. Lucy was on the right and Edmund's arm was around her. A small smile was on the youngest Pevensie's face.

Peter growled and stalked back to where he had slept, a million thoughts running through his head.

**~~XX~~**

Susan woke up first.

She looked at Lucy and Edmund and smiled. During the night Lucy had somehow ended up with her head on Edmund's chest and his arms were wrapped around her.

'They were always the second closest here.' She thoughts as she got up and walked over to find Peter.

She was surprised to find him awake, he hadn't gone to bed again.

Susan felt anger bubble up inside her. "We should leave soon."

With that she walked back over to wake Lucy and Edmund.

'I wish they didn't have to wake up to that best of a brother.' She thought bitterly.

**~~XX~~**

It had been a long walk full of tension, and dirty looks from Susan to Peter, and from Peter to Edmund.

Susan was definately getting protective of her younger brother now that they were back in Narnia.

Susan was excited to hear voices in the distance. Her and her siblings started running towards the voices. They saw two men about to heave a bound and gagged dwarf into a river.

In a flash her bow was out.

"Drop him!" She yelled.

The two men did. Right into the river.

One reached for their crossbow but Susan shot both of them quickly.

She saw Peter and Edmund jump into the water, Peter for the dwarf, Ed for the boat.

She scooped up Peter's dropped sword and started running to the beach so she could meet her brothers there.

She saw Peter start swimming towards shore with the dwarf in his arms and Ed with the rope of the boat. Lucy ran over and quickly cut the ropes that tied the dwarf's hands.

He pulled off the gag and coughed up water. As this happened Ed joined his family and Susan looked at him briefly before returning her attention to the dwarf.

He stood up and angrily threw the gag to the ground. "Drop him? That's the best you can come up with?"

"A simple thank you would suffice."

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help!"

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter said, his mood not the best today.

Lucy tried to keep Peter from talking again. "Why were they trying to kill you anyway?"

"They're Telmarines, that's what they do."

"Telmarines? In Narnia?"

Peter again jumped at his brother's voice.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?"

"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy tried to smiled but failed miserably.

Susan handed Peter's sword back to him. She decided she would probably break the hilt if she held it any tighter. She noticed the looks Peter was sending to Ed, even now.

The dwarf looked distressed. "You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?"

Peter slipped back into his old King self for a second. "High King Peter, the Magnificent."

He held out his hand to shake.

"You probably could have left off that last bit." Susan said bitterly.

The dwarf laughed. "Probably."

Peter retracted his hand and made it into a fist. "You might be surprised."

He pulled out his sword.

"Oh, you don't want to do that boy."

Peter shook his head. "Yes I do. Edmund, give him your sword."

If these were normal times Edmund would have asked for a please, but he just silently gave the dwarf his sword.

For his small size, well, for anyone, the dwarf handled the sword well, but he was quickly defeated by the high King.

The dwarf dropped to his knees and stared in wonder. "Beards and bedsteads. Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Susan asked.

So, the dwarf told them his story.

* * *

Haha, bedsteads makes a lot more sense than breadsticks XP Thanks for telling me what it was

PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy......:D

And sorry if this was rushed, I didn't like having to quote half the movie.....I think I'll skip some parts next time when I don't make major changes to them


	4. That Never Happened!

What's this? An update? OMG!!! Psh, I know this did not come out the same day as last chap like I said would happen....sorry....there are many reason but I won't bore you! Hopefully you enjoy this very crappy chapter C: Bum bum bum

Note: I skipped everything until the castle raid. Everything still happened, just with Peter mean. XP

* * *

It was his worst fear.

Despite the fact that he had become increasingly mean and violent towards him, and he was now positive that he hated him, he couldn't let it happen.

Peter could not die! Not by a bolt from a Telmarine crossbow, or for that matter, anything else anytime soon, not while Edmund is around. So, Edmund made a quick and heroic, yet dumb decision.

He took a deep breath, then jumped onto the roof next to him. The younger Pevensie's feet hit the back of the Telamarine that was threatening his older brother, and sent him tumbling off the wall. Edmund didn't look to see where the Telmarine had landed, he just watched his brother fighting.

Peter wasn't safe yet, but he was an amazing fighter, so he had a better chance against swords than crossbows. Peter turned and saw Edmund, and despite the situation, his eyes narrowed. This shocked Edmund out of his daze and he quickly remembered where he was.

In big trouble.

He ran for the door at the right of him as fast as he could. Apparently though, that wasn't fast enough.

Pain erupted in his leg before he had a chance to close the door. Pushing back the pain he finally managed to slam the door shut before he could get hurt any more. The Just King looked down and flinched. An arrow had managed to go completely through his left leg.

Sure, Edmund was used to being in situations like this, not exactly like this, but in pain during a life-threathening situation, but his time in England had managed to revert him back to his, not weak, but _old/young_ self. (You know what I mean!) He still hadn't sucked in enough Narnian air to get back to normal.

So, instead of being able to crawl or limp, depending on the day, to the other door so he could _hopefully _escape on a griffion, the young boy only got halfway to it before he slumped back down. He closed his eyes and tried to work past it. After all, his family needed him!

He tried again and he ended up getting out the door before it was too much. With the thoughts that he was weak, and his brother hated him going through his head, he fell into unconciousness.

**!.!.~~!.!.~~**

Lucy heard the horn that signalled the soldiers that had gone to the castle were coming back. Putting her cordial back in her belt she jumped up and ran out.

She was eager to see her siblings again, and she really hoped that maybe Peter and Edmund, especially Peter, had used the time to make up. When she got outside though, her face fell.

There were barely any soldiers left! Worse than that, in the small crowd she didn't see Edmund. She scanned the small group again and again. He wasn't there.

Tears were flowing freely now, and even though she was dead tired Susan ran over to her younger sister and hugged her.

"What's wrong Lu?"

Lucy desperately searched the crowd again as she replied. "Where's Ed?"

Lucy noticed that Peter's hands clenched together when his name was mentioned. That sent a bolt of anger through the Valiant Queen.

Susan smiled at Lucy. "He's right...." Her smiled fell as she searched the crowd. "Oh my god."

More anger. "You don't know?"

She pulled away, her sadness replaced by pure anger. Susan rightly looked sheepish, but Peter relaxed a little.

"Good."

"WHAT!?" The female Pevensies asked incrediously.

"We're better off without him." He said calmly.

Susan was speechless but Lucy sure wasn't. "How dare you say that! I just....how could...what...where...why do you hate him so much?"

Ok, so she was a little bit speechless.

Peter took a few steps toward his sister. "Lucy, you know why."

Lucy shook her head, tears forming again. "No I don't! Neither does Susan, or mom, or _anybody! _What did he do?"

The oldest Pevensie looked at her, annoyed and angry and sad all at the same time. "He....he tried to kill you. Me. Susan. Everyone! He _killed_ Aslan!"

Lucy's eyes widened. "What? Are you talking about the Witch? That was so long ago! He's sorry, and he was enchanted at the time! It's not his fault at all!"

Peter grabbed his youngest sister roughly by the shoulders. "Was it because he was enchanted that he stabbed me? That he tried to strangle you after you saved his life?"

Lucy just looked at him, dumbfounded.

Peter scoffed and walked away into the How. Susan exchanged a look with Lucy and now they were both crying. The small amount of Narnians watched as their Queens hugged each other, sobbing.

"That didn't happen Su! What's wrong with him? Where is Ed.....Susan I want Ed...." Those were some of the things Lucy whispered as her sister slowly rocked her to sleep at the entrance of the How. Neither had the strength to go inside, or even move, and the Narnians had enough sense to go inside the How.

* * *

REVIEWZERS!! Yeah, I added 'zers' on the end, so now you have to! Or I'll.....I'll.....be sad! I will! You don't want that to happen do you? OR DO YOU?!?! Wow....ignore my crazy self....I need sleep

Hopefully you enjoyed this very crappy chapter...in my defense, I was overtired!! So randomness may have occured....review and virtually hit me if you see anything that is _way_ bad and weird!  
Audience: Again with the review thing?  
YES AGAIN!

Er, and sorry if my spacing was odd.....


	5. Dear Readers

Bahaha did I scare you with the title? Prolly thought I was putting it on hiatus or stopping BUT NO!! Even though this isn't the most popular story I wanna finish it. C:  
Now, why am I writing this? Well, for my next chapter I need to ask you guys a question.

So, I have most of it written but there's one little thing I can't decide on.

Should I make this longer and release the white witch, or should I just wrap this up? If it's the second only like....two or three more chapters. If it's the other it will probably be longer considering I get attacked by rabid plot bunnies on a daily basis about Jadis escaping. Hehe *sticks big sticker that says NERD on forehead*

SO! Please please please please x999999 review and tell me what I should do!!! You would save me from going insane trying to think about it and you would make me happy! WOOT! Two things that would make you feel good, and me good too, isn't that great?

Hehe, thank you all of my readers and I hope to hear what you want me to do :D


	6. Different now?

Ok, so thank you all for your wonderful reviews!!! I swear I almost passed out when I had 4 reviews that fast XP And 10 in total, each one saying to make it longer!! I love you guys

So, I wanted to get this chapter out really fast, and I wanted it to be extra special, but writers block decided to smack me in the face at a bad time....so if her escape is anticlimatic....sorry *sweat*

* * *

Caspian stared at the drawings on the wall. These were pictures of the amazing Kings and Queens of the Golden Age.

So, where were those Kings and Queens now? Where were those heroes he had heard so many wonderful stories about?

They certainly weren't here.

You'd have to be just as crazy as he was to even picture Peter as the High King now. The Valiant Queen was gone and in her place was a little girl who was currently crying her eyes out with the Gentle Queen. Gentle Queen? In the stories she was just as strong and brave as the others. But that's obviously just what they were.

Stories.

The only Pevensie that had been even slightly living up to their name was either dead or captured, and neither was good.

Honestly, Caspian wished that the horn hadn't worked. Maybe he was naive to think that the Pevensies could solve all of Narnia's problems, but stiil, nobody ever would have thought that they could make things worse. Now, half of the already small number of Narnians left were dead because of _them._

He hated them.

He hated them for not being how he pictured them. He hated them for taking whatever chance they had against the Telmarines and crushing it.

"You so glad of that magic horn now boy?"

Caspian jumped a little as he was pulled from his thoughts by Nikabrik's voice.

"The Kings and Queens have failed us. Your army is half dead. Those that aren't will be soon enough."

Caspian looked at the dwarf. He was thinking the exact thing he had been just moments ago. Still, he didn't see why Nikabrik was rubbing this in his face.

"What do you want? Congratulations?"

To his surprise Nikabrik smiled knowingly at him. "You want your uncle's blood? So do we. You want his throne? We can get it for you."

Caspian stared as the black dwarf walked back him, deeper into the How. It was painfully obvious that things were not going well. So, with barely a second thought, he followed Nikabrik.

Any chance he had to take down the Telmarines and fix the mess the Pevensies had gotten them into, he was going to take.

**!~~!~~!.:.:.:.!~~!~~!**

Peter roughly shoved Caspian out of the circle. He had plans to also get out of it, but he found himself frozen in place.

So, he aimed his sword at the witch and shouted, "Get away from him!"

The witch quickly retracted her hand as if she had been burned. Then, she smiled.

"Peter dear. I've missed you."

She pushed her hand back through the ice, reaching for Peter.

"Come. Just one drop. You know you can't do this alone."

Peter found himself lowering his sword. She sounded so....nice. Her smile was almost sympathetic, and Peter found himself imagining her defeating the Telmarines. Was she different now? Had dieing made her realize her mistakes? For some reason, he believed that yes, she had changed.

Still, he made no move to free the white witch. Jadis pushed back her fury and used her secret weapon.

"If you free me, I can make sure that Edmund gets what he deserves, and that Susan and Lucy see reason."

Peter jumped. How had she known? But, somehow it didn't matter.

Images flashed through his head. Tons of images. All of them of Edmund doing awful things. Pushing Susan, slapping Lucy, punching him. The one that made his decision for him was the last. He found himself watching his brother as he talked to Miraz. He was making a deal, and joining his side. Anger bubbled up inside of him.

He was betraying them again!!

With a cry of rage Peter made a long cut across his hand. Without a second thought he leaned forward and grabbed the witch's hand. A cold shock coursed through his body, and he released her hand and fell to his knees.

He stared in shock as the witch carefully stepped out of the ice. She smiled at him again.

"Thank you Peter."

He shivered.

Lucy, Susan, and Trumpkin, who had only moments ago finished off their opponents, ran forward. Susan shot an arrow, but in a flash, a wand had forming in the witch's hand and she deflected it.

Trumpkin froze in shock. The witch was real!

Susan continued to fire arrows, and Lucy ran to her brother. She pulled him to his feet and pulled him back. She knew how dangerous this woman could be, and insane or not, she didn't want her other brother dead.

Jadis swung her wand back, and struck the ice behind her. It shattered into a million pieces, and everyone in the room, with the exception of Jadis, had to cover their heads to shield themselves from the pieces of ice. When the ice stopped falling, they all looked up.

The witch was gone.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!! They make me happy as a pickle in the morning :D

So, I probably made you all mad at Caspian and more mad at Peter.....that wasn't my goal, it just sorta happened

And now I shall reply to your wonderful reviews XP

crazykitty321 ~ Thank you! I try to be descriptive but I always tend to rush things, so I'm glad you think it is descriptive. lol Haha I don't like Peter either so YAY! And I know! Edmund seems to always get the short end of the stick

blazingfire03 ~ :D Thank you!! And yesh, despite her being evil she'll do some good to Peter and Edmund XP

ProdigiousDiscourse ~ Eeep! Thanks that means a lot!! And I will finish this!! Scouts honor

Wildfire2 ~ Hrm, I don't think he's necessarily weak willed for being put under a spell.....just like Ed with the turkish delight (curse you movie for not saying it was enchanted!!) It just can't be helped. I will have them make up of course! And Peter will probably realize his mistake in the next chap....then more drama!! YAY! And it won't destroy him....it'll just be bad....*sweat* HEY! At least I'm not gonna kill him though! Hopefully.....

KatieMalfoy19 ~ Thanks!! Haha sorry for almost giving you a heart attack


	7. A Spell

Beh, sucky chapter.....sorry  
First, I got myself caught up in learnign numerology, which took up a lot of time. Then, I got writer's block. Then, we got an English project, a _fictional _English project...so instantly my brain was working overtime thinking up ideas for that. I ended up with 14 total. Yeah, I know. Then that was trying to figure out which one to do, then there was starting to write it. *sigh* SO yeah.....if this sucks, blame it on my brain....

Also, barely any Ed in this chap SO SORRY! He will get into it MUCH more in the next chap though. Oh, another thing, it's been 2 days since the night raid, and Jadis knows everything that went down. *nod*

* * *

It hurt.

No, it didn't just hurt, it was ten times worse than just hurt.

Every time he even took in a breath it would just hurt, but now, tied to a horse and being jostled around, it was _awful_.

Still, he didn't make a sound.

This was the only unintentional torture they had inflicted on him, and he would _not_ give them the satisfaction of hearing him yell, or cry, or anything else.

Even if he really wanted to.

In the past two days he'd had nothing to eat, and barely anything to drink, and that certainly didn't improve things. But it was the beatings he had gotten that made it hurt this bad.

At least five times he had had the pleasure of being a Telmarine punching, kicking, or anything torturous bag.

The worst wasn't the pain, or the sadness though. It was knowing that things would probably only get worse.

But even he couldn't even imagine how much worse.

**-------------------------**

It was as if time had stopped.

Susan, Lucy, Peter, Trumpkin, and Caspian could only stare at the empty space where the witch had been only moments ago. They're problems, which were plentiful before, had just doubled.

Now, they had an army _and_ a witch after them. And no doubt the witch was now recruiting Narnians to join her.

Still, it was impossible for any of them to move. Now that everything was practically hopeless, it made joining the witch appealing even for the Pevensies.

Nothing would stop the Narnians from joining her. Nothing would stop her.

Maybe Aslan didn't care or even exist anymore. Maybe he had turned against Narnia long ago. Maybe he was now helping the Telmarines or the witch.

Nothing, nothing, nothing. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

The Narnians were all working hard. If they were to defeat the Narnians and win back their freedom, they needed to work. It seemed like nothing could distract them from training.

Until the cold.

Within seconds their breath was visible and it was snowing. They all stopped what they were doing, weapons falling to the ground, forgotten.

It was absolutely insane!

Then, there was a bright flash of light that caused all of them to fall to the ground, covering their eyes. When they looked to see what had caused it, they were greeted by the sight of the witch, her wand still raised. Even the bravest of them found themselves cowering before the impressive figure.

Well, except Reepicheep. He had started running for the How as soon as the temperature had dropped.

Jadis smiled wickedly and slowly lowered her wand. Still, none found the courage to rise.

"Narnians!" Her voice was strangely beautiful, and the Narnians started to relax slightly. "I have come to bring you the freedom you deserve! Yours Kings and Queens have failed you, so let me guide you, and together we can conquer this world!"

Most of the Narnians found themselves cheering after she was done speaking. She was just so....powerful, and convincing. Plus, it was no secret the Pevensies were failing at giving the Narnians freedom.

The few Narnians that felt uncomfortable near the witch started edging back to the How. Something was just plain evil about her. Of course, the witch noticed this, but she let them go.

She wouldn't risk upsetting her new followers, and frankly, she didn't need those few. She already had plans, a few wimpy Narnians against her wasn't going to make a big difference.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was a sob that finally broke the trance in the Stone Table room. All of them save Peter jumped at the noise.

Peter was on his hands and knees now, crying his eyes out.

In those few seconds while the ice was shattering, everything had become clear. All of his memories, if you could call them that, about Edmund being evil melted away. As every piece of glass hit the ground, another 'memory' faded away, until he felt empty inside.

Everything, _everything_ was his fault!

He was the reason Jadis had been freed, he was the reason half of the Narnians had been lost, he was the reason they hadn't gone after Aslan. He was the reason why Edmund was gone. He'd been so horrible to him!

Peter let himself completely fall to the ground, ignoring the pain as his chin collided with the floor. He'd been weak. It was obvious now the witch had put him under a spell, and it was obvious he had been too weak to fight it. A spell had caused him to doom all of Narnia.

A _spell_.

Some High King he was.

* * *

Sorry 'bout choppiness and if all the stuff going on confused you!!  
PLEASE REVIEW!! It makes me so so so so so so so happy

Oh, and yes, I have named it the Stone Table room! Jealous?


	8. Is That How You Treat A Guest?

Ok, just a short chap about Eddy!! Sorry I've been a slacker lately and not updating...writer's block is a horrible thing  
I've got nothing else but a laptop and my notebooks now 'cause I'm out of town currently....SO YAY! Oks, very sucky sucky thiny but whatev

* * *

Edmund couldn't help the yelp he let out as he was untied from the horse and fell to the ground. The fall jostled his injuries and stiff muscles. He heard Miraz laugh, but he ignored it. His mind was on overdrive and he hadn't come up with anything that could help him. Miraz was ruthless, had an army, and had nothing to lose. That made him a very powerful enemy.

Rough hands roughly grabbed his arms and yanked him up. He opened his eyes and tried to struggle but it was completely useless. Finally, he gave up and let them drag/lead him towards the big tent in the middle of the Telmarine camp. He took in his surroundings and filed each important detail into his memory. Hopefully he would be able to use these little bits of knowledge later.

The two soldiers came to a halt just inside of the opened up tent. Edmund was now staring into the cold eyes of Miraz, who was seated at a long table across from him. The young king silently took in his surroundings, waiting to know what Miraz was thinking.

"I'm disappointed. Aren't you supposed to be the diplomat of the family? Aren't you going to convince me that this isn't in my best interest?" Miraz asked, amused.

Edmund glared. "Something tells me that you're past listening to reason."

Miraz laughed joyfully. Oh this little king could be _a lot_ of fun. He opened his mouth to speak again but a surprising breeze of freezing cold air stopped him. Edmund shivered. It felt like Her. But that's not possible, is it?

A bright white flashed inside the tent. The Telmarines all shielded their eyes but Edmund just watched, entranced. Tiny little snowflakes fell innocently to the ground, but Edmund knew they meant something very _not _innocent. It can't be! The Just King caught a glimpse of a flowing white dress and a wand made of ice. NO! Edmund started to thrash violently, trying to escape the grip of the two Telmarines. He almost succeeded but a determined Miraz ordered two more of his dumbfounded soldiers to hold him. The residual light faded slowly and Edmund fought all the more harder.

Miraz looked at the new visitor in wonder. "Hold him!" He screamed. The Telmarines gripped Edmund tighter.

Jadis looked at the Telmarines in distaste. "Is this how you treat a guest?"

Miraz stood up and smiled at the beautiful woman. "I'm sorry, you must forgive us. We're preparing for a war."

Jadis smiled sweetly. She had this man wrapped around her finger already. "Of course. That's why I'm here."

Edmund's heart stopped. That's what this is about?

Miraz stood up. He didn't know who this woman was, or why she as here, but he was entranced by her. He walked forward and grabbed Jadis's hand and kissed it gently. The cold shiver that ran through his body excited him. Was she really here to help him? He was actually quite worried about this whole mess with the Narnians, and any woman who can make it snow and can appear out of nowhere, and is an enemy of the Narnians, was absolutely perfect. Jadis pulled her hand away from Miraz and moved it to his cheek. She stroked it and frowned at him. "Still, I do require _some _respect."

Miraz raised his eyebrows. Jadis pulled her hand back and hit Miraz across the face. The Telmarines released Edmund and grabbed their swords. Edmund fell over because oh his leg. Jadis swung her wand and all the Telmarines in sight had flown backwards. Her centuries of being dead must have given her time to gather more power. Jadis bent down and looked at Miraz. "Get up. We have work to do."

Miraz, eyes filled with fear, nodded.

"Gather your soldiers. Now!" Miraz scrambled up and went to follow her orders.

Jadis watched in amusement before turning her attention to Edmund, who was trying to scramble away. He was too weak and injured though, and he could barely move at all. That didn't stop him from trying. Jadis shook her head and walked up to him. "You'll pay for what you did to me." She promised.

* * *

Review please please please please!!!!! Or Ed will pay!!! Just kidding lol, but I'd very muh appreciate it


	9. Time To Speak To Aslan

Due to the amazing response to the last chap (was it my new summary or just because all of you love Ed?) and because of the shortness I decided to upload a new chapter really really quickly! *dances* It's kind of a boring filler but I still hope you like it! And it'll make way for what I'm gonna do and my totally awesome (hopefully) twist...lol

Plus it makes me feel like less of a bad authoress because with this chap and the last chap combined it's like a full chap! lols

* * *

Guilt is a very powerful thing. Sometimes it can numb you, and make you not care about anything anymore. On the other hand it can be a motivator for trying to fix things. With Peter it was a mix of both.

He had extreme guilt. After all, he had pretty much doomed his kingdom. Spell or not, that was not anything that could ever really be forgiven. EVER! And Peter knew it. He knew he couldn't make things completely right, and it was a pretty long shot if he could even make things a tiny bit better. So, he was almost to the point of giving up. But then there was Edmund. The brother who had stuck with him through the worst nights when Peter had been stressed or worried about wars, or other conflicts in Narnia. The Just King who hadn't yelled at him when he made a mistake, rather he just tried to help Peter improve. Also the one who had kept the family together when the pressure of being kings and queens came to be too much. Edmund was the level headed wise one. And how had Peter repaid him? By giving into a spell and practically killing him. Or possibly killing him, but Peter didn't want to think like that. He wanted to believe Edmund was alive so he could save him.

Edmund would know how to fix this. He always was the one who deserved to be High King.

He was on the teetering edge, leaning back and forth between giving up, or not. One nudge was all it would take. And one nudge was given. Susan, Lucy, and Trumpkin stared at Peter, dumbfounded. He'd released the witch! None of them knew if he was in his right mind and so none of them knew what to do. But Caspian, who had been dazed up until the ice shattering, knew exactly what to do. He pushed himself up and shook the remaining shards of ice from his clothes. He stared down at the crying king in distaste. "So, that's it? You're going to release the White Witch and then sit and cry about it?"

Peter leaned farther towards the not giving up side. "What am I supposed to do? I'm not a High King anymore."

"No, you don't deserve that title." Lucy and Susan's mouths dropped open. "But, that doesn't mean you can just give up. You have experience with the witch! Your own brother might be in the clutches of Miraz. How dare you try and give up!"

And the teetering stopped and Peter made up his mind. He wiped his nose and stood up. "You're right. I have to try." He was still feeling awful but wallowing in self pity wasn't helping.

"_We_ have to." Susan answered. Lucy, avoiding looking at Peter, nodded. "We're not going down without a fight."

Lucy looked at Trumpkin. "Oh you've got to be kidding me! You want me to get even more caught up in this crazy mess?" Lucy nodded. "Fine." Lucy grinned and hugged Trumpkin, who pulled away awkwardly.

Susan looked at Caspian. "Of course I will help." He said almost immediately.

Peter watched this. So, he wasn't alone…well, not in one way. In some ways he felt more alone then he ever had before. A yell made them all freeze. Caspian drew his sword while Peter retrieved his and Susan readied her bow. A few seconds later Reepicheep ran into the room at full speed.

"The White Witch had escaped! She's recruited most of the Narnians."

Peter's eyes filled with tears. He'd expected as much. With him as the leader things probably seemed pretty useless for them. Any chance for freedom would seem amazing considering they stood no chance against the Telmarines. Lucy looked between her brother who was crying again, her sister who was on the verge of tears, the dwarf that seemed like he was going to stab himself, the prince who's sure eyes had lost most of their brightness, and the brave mouse who was holding his tail a little lower. "Well then, I guess it's time to speak to Aslan."

* * *

Alrighty...so we get a little *cough*LOT*cough* of Peter self pity.....he deserves it! I hope I didn't go overboard....I just wanted to make him feel bad for what he did! Wow, I sometimes need to remind myself this is just a story. Ok, there will still be Peter self hatred just not as much, and there will be more hatred towards Peter now too....YAY! lol I didn't know how to end that so I just went with the classic

REVIEW PLEASE!! And I might update again really really soon!


	10. The Valiant and The Gentle Return

Kzers Aslan in the next chap! YAY! And then we get prepared for the big showdown and awesome stuff like that C: Enjoy

* * *

"What?" Everyone except Lucy asked in unison.

"We need to find Aslan."

"Lucy, I think it's time to accept that Aslan isn't going to help us." Susan said gently, trying not to send Lucy over the edge.

Lucy rolled her eyes and stomped her foot. "_You_ were the ones who wouldn't go after him! He wanted us to follow him, just like I told you."

"Imaginary lions can't help us now." Trumpkin snapped.

"Well what else should we do? Any ideas?" Silence. "Exactly."

Susan nodded. "Alright."

Caspian and Reepicheep agreed next.

Trumpkin groaned. "Fine!"

Peter nodded slowly. His faith in Aslan was at a dangerously low level but he was willing to try anything. Lucy nodded, the fire back in her eyes. She was the Valiant Queen and she was going to save her kingdom. There was no room for failure.

"Ok, good. I have an idea of where he might be."

"How?"

Lucy shrugged. "I have a feeling."

And it was left at that. Even the dumbest of people knew not to mess with the Valiant Queen when she had her mind set. Plus, she was always the one most connected to Aslan and Narnia.

**~XXX~~~--------~~~XXX~**

Edmund looked up at the witch, shaking violently. The one who had plagued his nightmares for years, the one he'd always been terrified of, even back in England. She was here, and she once again held him prisoner. But, he took comfort in the fact that he was not a prisoner due to him being a traitor. It was pretty much the only comfort he had at this point. His siblings probably thought he was dead, the witch was here and pretty much controlling an army and Aslan was still nowhere to be found.

The witch laughed viciously. "Edmund, I've missed you."

Fear coursed through his body, numbing him completely. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he could only stare into the ice cold eyes of his worst enemy. Jadis grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. Edmund's feet swung uselessly as his head flooded with memories of his past imprisonment. She'd lifted him up like this before, but he wouldn't betray anyone this time. The little comforts were the things keeping him alive right now.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Lucy smiled up at the centaur who was reaching out a hand to her. She grabbed it and swung onto his back. In total there were about 20 Narnians who had stayed with them, and thankfully most of them were centaurs. Since centaurs were the fastest besides the mice it was great. They all decided to look for Aslan together because they had such small numbers. Only Reepicheep and another mouse weren't with them, but they were going to join them later. They were sent on a mission to try and get into the Telmarine camp just to see what everything was like there.

Susan looked at her companions worriedly. All of them were worried and scared. "Is everyone ok?" She asked hesitantly.

The Gentle Queen was back.

**^^~~~^^^***~~~^^^^**

Reepicheep and his now partner Peepicheek hid for what seemed like the zillionth time. The waited patiently for the few Telmarine soldiers to run by and continued on their way. Reepicheep motioned for Peepicheek to stop.

"Split up."

Peepicheek nodded and went the opposite way. Reepicheep scurried from place to place, constantly hiding. He could sense the witch was near, and he did not like it at all.

Dodge. Scurry. Hide. Scurry. Hide. Scurry. Dodge.

It was a random pattern that started to get on his nerves. Every Telmarine was making his way towards where Reepicheep was heading. But at least he knew where to go. He just followed the running soldiers. Finally! He made it to where everyone was gathered. There were giant crowds of them all gathered around an empty space. Wait, not empty. As the mouse got closer he caught a glimpse of the witch and Miraz. And, as he made it as close as he could, he stifled a gasp. King Edmund!! The young man was tied to a pole in the middle of the space and looked awful. He was bloody, bruised, and his paleness made it seem even worse than he actually was, if that was possible. Plus, he looked like he was about to start hyperventilating. Reepicheep inched closer and watched as everyone quieted down.

"Telmarines! The time has come for you to rule not only Narnia, but everything! I can help you do that! Follow me and we can conquer enemy lands! Unknown lands! We will be all powerful!" The crowd went wild. Telmarines were hungry for power and they could just feel it in their bones that this woman could help them do everything she said. Jadis held up a hand for silence. "But first, it is time to crush Narnia once and for all!!"

Reepicheep squeezed his eyes shut. They didn't stand a chance. Edmund continued to try and loosen the rope around his hands but it was no use. Telmarines tied good knots. Jadis smiled at the cheering Telmarines and walked out of the clearing with Miraz following her like a lost puppy. Most of the soldiers cleared away but some picked up rocks and started throwing them at the young king. Edmund cringed as every small stone hit his sore body. He couldn't stop the tears now, and they fell with intense speed, mixing with the dried and new blood on his face. Reepicheep looked sadly at his king and ran away. He needed to find Peepicheek and then report what he knew. Even if it didn't help things any.

* * *

Ok ok, this came from me trying to avoid watching Beverly Hills Chuahua (which failed miserably btw...me avoiding watching it that is) so yeah

REVIEW!!!


	11. Is He Avoiding Us?

Ok, I think I enjoy the frequent updates even if they are short....do you enjoy them? lol I know you do 'cause lots of you told me you do but I just enjoy to hear it again! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I get new reviews

* * *

Lucy, even though she knew it was an honor to ride a centaur, got really uncomfortable. It was actually quite annoying and awkward. She kept trying to hold on without pulling the centaur's hair, or holding to tight and everything else. It was stressful! With every step he took however, she could feel Aslan getting closer, so she dealt. Peter was too caught up in his own thoughts to take notice of being uncomfortable. Susan apparently had a talent for holding onto centaurs, well, gently. Trumpkin, despite his protests, was riding with Caspian and Caspian was a good fit to the back of the centaur he was riding so it wasn't to much trouble to keep himself on while worrying about Trumpkin.

Still, everyone was ecstatic when Lucy yelled, "Stop please!" The centaurs stopped quickly and the riders jumped off.

"What's up Lu?" Susan asked.

"He's close! But I think he only wants us to go." She motioned at herself, Susan, and reluctantly, Peter.

Susan nodded and walked up to join Lucy. Peter was lost in thought again. How could he possibly face Aslan after what he'd done? After what he'd let happen? After-

"Oww!"

Peter grabbed his sore shoulder. Caspian, cradling his hand because of how hard he'd punched Peter, tilted his head towards Lucy and Susan. Lucy was staring off to the left, seemingly uninterested, and Susan was trying to hide her concern for Caspian's hand and Peter's shoulder.

Peter nodded. "Sorry."

He shuffled over to his sisters, head down. Susan reached out to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but she pulled it back quickly.

"Good luck." Caspian said. Susan nodded and smiled. Lucy gave him a small grin and waved. Then, Lucy started walking ahead of her two siblings, towards Aslan.

**~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-**

Susan groaned. "Lucy, we've been walking for an hour!"

Lucy sighed. "He keeps moving away."

Peter looked at the two of them. "Or he isn't here."

Lucy swung her head around. "So what, you can't pick on Edmund anymore so you pick on me?"

Peter avoided her eyes. "I'm just saying that Aslan might not even exist anymore."

Susan's mouth dropped open. Sure she'd been thinking it, but why would he say that to Lucy of all people? Lucy bit her lip and took a step towards him. Standing on her tiptoes, she swung her hand back and slapped him. Susan gasped and Peter rubbed his cheek while looking at Lucy in shock.

"I think I know Aslan when I feel him." She said, a challenge in her tone. She'd used smiliar words before and he hadn't believed her. She was daring him to say something else.

Peter looked down. "I'm sorry."

Susan looked between Peter and Lucy. She could tell that Lucy had taken what he said so badly was because she was doubting it herself. Even Lucy, faithful, valiant Lucy didn't completely believe anymore.

"Lucy…." She wrapped her young sister in a hug. Lucy sobbed into her shoulder.

"But what if he's right what if Aslan isn't here or doesn't care." Her eyes closed. "What if it is him though and he's avoiding us?"

Susan didn't have an answer. She gently rocked her distressed sister.

"Majesties!"

He still called them majesties? They all looked up in surprise as Reepicheep ran towards them at full speed.

"Reepicheep?"

Reepicheep stood up and got his breath back. "King Edmund…." More getting breath.

"What about Ed?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"He's…."

"He's what?!" Susan snapped.

"Alive!"

Susan stared in shock. "Alive?"

"Yes! But probably not for long."

Lucy's head snapped up. "Well then what are we waiting for? Reepicheep."

"Yes my queen?"

"Go wait with the others."

"Of course." He scurried off.

Lucy looked at her siblings. "Well, what are we waiting for? Ed's alive. We gotta save him."

Susan grabbed her hand. "Then let's go!"

Her and Lucy took off with new energy. Peter followed, dazed. Wait, so Edmund was alive! But for how long? No! It didn't matter! Aslan would help. If Edmund was still alive now, he was willing to believe that Aslan was really here and alive. He was ready to chase after him and make things better again if he could. A smile spread across his face. He might be able to save his brother still.

* * *

Review? Please? Or else my new rhino stuffed animal KC will eat you! He will!  
Ok, there might not be more Ed in the next chapter either but it all depends! I like to please my muse and my readers and it gets difficult at times lol *hugs you all* But seriously, thanks for the amazing support! I never dreamed that I'd get 60 reviews _ever_


	12. Old Friends?

Oks, so Lu and Su gang up on Peter and have a sisterly moment and Aslan is kinda just....Aslan  
And ya for the surprise guest! It's a hint as to how I'm working out this whole thing  
AND YAY! ED! He managed to wiggle his way here

* * *

"Come on!"

Susan shook her head. Lucy was much faster then her and yet she wouldn't release her hand.

"He's close! _Come on!_"

Susan rolled her eyes. How was she not tired yet? "I'm going as fast as I can!" She huffed.

Peter kept us easily with his sisters but he hung back a few feet. He knew they didn't really want to be near him now.

"Only a couple more feet!"

"You said that a couple feet ago!"

"Did not!"

"Did…" Lucy yanked her a few more feet and she stumbled into a clearing. "Lucy!"

Lucy held up her hand. Susan crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Peter inched into the clearing and stood behind his sisters. Not five seconds later Aslan stepped into the clearing.

Lucy grinned and ran up to him. "Aslan!"

Aslan chuckled a little as she hugged him. Susan quickly joined in, but Peter held back. He couldn't handle staring into Aslan's large intelligent eyes right now. He felt too guilty.

Aslan pulled away from the two girls. "Where is Edmund?" Everyone looked down. "Peter?"

Peter froze. Why did he ask him? "Aslan I…."

"Peter." Aslan's voice made Peter have to meet his gaze.

"He's been captured." Aslan sighed. Hadn't this happened before? Susan took a step back when Aslan didn't speak.

Lucy looked up at the big lion. "Miraz captured him and then the witch escaped and then she teamed up with Miraz and…." She burst into tears and buried her face in Aslan's mane.

Aslan sighed deeply again. "I was afraid this would happen. How did she escape?" Silence, but Susan and Lucy looked accusingly at Peter and Peter tried to fade into the background. Aslan nodded. "Why did you not come to me sooner?" Susan joined Peter in trying to turn invisible.

"Aslan, they recruited most of the remaining Narnians! We need your help."

"I don't know if even I have the power to fix this."

"Well, what about the trees?" Susan asked.

"The trees will not be enough." They all nodded.

"I'm sorry." Peter said for the millionth time.

"Stop saying you're sorry because it isn't fixing anything!"

Peter's eyes widened in shock. He was _not _expecting Susan to be the one to say that. "I-"

"Seriously Peter, she means it."

"What right do you have to wallow in self pity when Edmund is probably getting tortured?"

"So just stop and help us fix the mess you created!" Susan and Lucy exchanged a look.

Peter dropped to his knees. "I-"

"Peter!!" Susan and Lucy snapped while Aslan said it firmly.

Peter looked up. "They're right. You can't dwell on this now."

"You said it yourself that you might not be able to fix this!"

"I said I might not be able to, not that I would not try." Susan crossed her arms while Lucy put her hands on her hips.

"So, are you gonna try?"

"Or are you going to give up?" Wow, they were really enjoying teaming up on Peter.

"I'll….try."

Lucy nodded. "Of course you will."

Susan gave him a small smile. "Aslan, what can we do?"

"We can bring some friends back to help us."

Peter tilted his head when Susan and Lucy looked at him in shock. "Friends?"

"Old friends." Before they could ask anymore questions Aslan raised his head and let out a roar. The three Pevensies covered their ears.

When the uncovered them they all grinned.

"Your majesties?"

"Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy screamed and ran up to her old friend and hugged him as hard as she could.

***X*X*X*X*~~~~~*X*X*X*X*X***

Jadis's head snapped up when she heard the roar. "Aslan?" Miraz looked at her strangely. "ASLAN!" She screamed. "Tell your soldiers to get ready immediately."

"But-"

"Now!" Miraz scrambled up to go tell his soldiers to get ready for battle. Jadis got up and walked smoothly out of the tent and made her way over to her prisoner. Edmund had heard the roar and hope replaced the fear for a few seconds. Then he saw Jadis walking towards him and the hope drifted away just like one of the many snowflakes that were drifting down from the sky. He tried even harder to losen his bonds. He was sure that she had heard Aslan's roar and was _not _happy about it. As she got closer Edmund inched back against the pole he was tied to. Needless to say it didn't help very much. The witch squatted down next to Edmund.

"Did you hear that?"

Edmund didn't answer.

"Because I did, and it does not mean well for either of us."

"Especially you." He whispered.

Hearing Aslan had helped to make him at least a little stronger. Jadis laughed. "My dear Edmund, I'm afraid not."

She walked away and towards the two guards she had ordered to watch Edmund. "Bring him." T

he two Telmarines nodded and went towards the king. One looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Edmund squinted. "What?"

The Telmarine punched him and he blacked out.

* * *

Review please! I still crave them terribly! And honestly, I think this chapter is my worst yet (but then again I just got a _major _self esteem boost from my dad *sarcastic*) So reviews will be a trillion times more appreciated this chapter!


	13. Not Acting Like An Idiot Anymore

Another boringish filler chapter? Really? Well.....yeah! It's neccesary people! lols  
I just got out of the car after a 3 hour drive and my brain still isn't fully functioning (I slept lol) So sorry if there are more spelling mistakes and stuffies! I don't have a beta which you've probably noticed, but I don't think I do too bad....hopefully

* * *

Lucy finally released Mr. Tumnus. "But...how?"

"The needs were great. I needed to gather a trustworthy army." Aslan answered.

Susan smiled sweetly and gave Mr. Tumnus a hug next. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you as well."

"What about me? Didn't ya miss me?"

"Mr. Beaver!"

And more and more of their old friends from emerged from the trees. Soon they couldn't all fit in the clearing and most had to call out greetings from behind trees and such.

Lucy grinned. "Oh Aslan this is wonderful!"

Aslan smiled kindly. "And now, I think the trees have slept long enough."

Now they were all smart enough to cover their ears right away as Aslan roared again. Then, Susan and Lucy hugged each other. The trees had started to dance and wave at them. For a few moments all the troubles were lost as the Narnians (including the trees) relished being alive again and the Pevensies realized there was more hope than they'd thought.

"Stop." Peter's loud voice broke through the laughter in the clearing and surrounding area and everyone quieted down.

Lucy and Susan nodded at their brother. "Yes, we can celebrate later."

Orieus stepped forward, immediately getting into leader mode. "What have we came here to do?"

"The White Witch is back and she's teamed up with the Telmarines and most of the surviving Narnians." Whispers went through the crowd. How was this possible?

Orieus, always practical, looked around. "Where is King Edmund?" His voice was mainly neutral but his words hit all of the Narnians.

"Did he let this happen?" "Did he betray us again?" "Did he release the witch?" The crowd roared out many questions like this.

"NO!" Lucy cried, but she was ignored.

"I did!" Peter screamed.

The crowd went silent. "You your majesty?" Orieus asked, doubtful.

"Yes. And I could not be more sorry. It was an accident."

Susan rolled her eyes but stayed silent.

"Then why is King Edmund not here?"

"How dare you!" Phillip, Edmund's best friend even now, yelled.

"He was captured alright! Can't we just get on with this! Edmund was an amazing king and I don't know how any of you could doubt him after all he's done for Narnia!" Everyone looked down in shame at Lucy's harsh words. She was right, Edmund had become an amazing king after the White Witch incident.

Lucy smiled at Phillip. "Good."

Susan motioned for her sister to be quiet. Usually she had more self control.

"We have to get ready for battle. Now. I'm sure the witch heard Aslan's roars." Peter said. Lucy hid a tiny smile. He wasn't being an idiot anymore.

"Of course High King Peter." Orieus said.

Peter looked down. "Don't call me that."

And before anything else could be said he started to go back in the direction of the small team of Narnians that had stayed on their side. The Pevensies rode on some centaurs again so they could go faster. It was unheard of to ride them so much in one day but these were still dire circumstances.

**(&^%%^&*())(*&^%$**

The old Narnians, like Mr. Tumnus and Orieus, met up with the few still faithful Narnians. It was a very quick meeting but it wasn't the time to get to know anyone. Even if they might not ever see them again. Most of the faster animals let the slower animals to ride on them so everyone could go faster, but some weren't able to and followed behind. Many of them had weapons already, thanks to Aslan, so it might be helpful if they rushed in later. It was a long way back to the How, and none of them were sure if they could even get there before the Telmarines surrounded it. What about the extra weapons there? Only a select few of the old fauns had weapons. Still, most of the others had at least one weapon, so they weren't completely dependent on the How weapons.

And plus, none of them knew how these things would turn out. Lucy and Susan were optimistic, as were Reepicheep and Peepicheek. Phillip, Pattertwig the squirrel, Bultitude the bear, and Electrus the satyr also believed they would win. Peter, Trumpkin, Caspian, Orieus, Mr. Tumnus, and Mr. Beaver weren't really sure. All of the others just wanted to fight as best as they could.

* * *

Review please! I'm one away from 70 *dancing* My goal is 100! C:  
Ok, I only named a few characters (which I looked up btw *proud of self*) because they'll hopefully be the ones playing the bigger parts in the battle *nod* But then again my brain might rebel XP


	14. I Must

Siriusly Loopy ~ (for you comment on chap. 12) MIND READER! That's all I can say lol

Hope you enjoy the last chap before the start of the battle! DUN DUN DUN! Hopefully I don't suck as bad as I used to on battle scenes lol  
And I hope I didn't confuse you, I just felt like we needed some kick butt groups to....kick butt! And heal of course lols

* * *

Orieus, Glenstorm, and Peter planned on the trip back to the How. Finally it was decided that three small but important groups would be made.

Orieus, Electrus, Caspian, Glenstorm, and Susan would go after the leaders and the best fighters.

Since they were still greatly outnumbered it was decided that Lucy would need to use her cordial during the actual battle. Mr. Beaver, Mr. Tumnus, Trumpkin, Windmane (Glenstorm's wife), and Peepicheek were going to protect her while she did this. The group was weak and small enough that it wouldn't attract much attention.

And lastly, Phillip, Pattertwig, Reepicheep, Bultitude, and Peter would go save Edmund. Aslan wasn't speaking but they all knew he would go after the White Witch.

**~!~!!~!~!~!~!~**

Edmund screamed when he woke up. Jadis had her hand around his arms and was squeezing tightly. He tried to stop screaming, and almost succeeded, but a loud _snap _made him start all over again. He was supposed to have more strength! Why couldn't he fight? He knew he was untied, so why didn't he do something? Why wouldn't his stupid body obey him?

Jadis smiled. "You're awake." Edmund gasped for breath, eyes watering. "You are going to be very useful today."

"No!"

"You don't have a choice." She stood up and walked away, motioning two men to start towards Edmund, who ignored them. He was finally taking in his surroundings.

His back was against one of the pillars in the ruined courtyard outside the How. The How?! He looked around but didn't see any blood or bodies. Of course! They'd gone after Aslan! Edmund smiled.

"I wouldn't be smiling yet _king._"

Edmund looked up at the Telmarine who'd spoken. It was Sopesian. While he'd been tied to the horse he'd heard a lot about him. Especially about how jealous he was of Miraz.

"By tonight the Narnians will be gone forever." Sopesian said smugly.

"No, by tonight the Telmarine army will be." Sopesian's smug smile vanished. "But be happy your attempt on Miraz's life failed. At least now you won't be known as the king whose army lost against fairytale creatures."

Sopesian gritted his teeth. "How dare you!"

He punched Edmund so hard the young king felt blood in his mouth. Sopesian got ready to do it again but he stopped when someone yelled. Both men turned to see Glozelle running towards them.

"Just stop."

Sopesian glared. "Why?"

"The witch needs him."

Sopesian seemed to accept this. "Fine. Since you care so much you take care of this." He threw a piece of rope at Glozelle who caught it reluctantly.

He watched Sopesian retreat. Edmund was trying to force himself to move but he couldn't. He might be able to once his arm stopped throbbing but definitely not now. Glozelle walked towards him.

"I'm sorry about this." He said again.

"Then why do it?"

"I must." The Telmarine went behind the pillar and grabbed both of Edmund's arms. He pulled them back and Edmund screamed again, spitting out the blood that was pooling in his mouth.

"Please!" He sounded pitiful but it hurt too much to care at this point.

Glozelle tied Edmund's hands together. "I'll be killed if I don't follow orders."

Tears were now falling freely from Edmund's eyes. "I understand." He gasped out.

Glozelle was shocked. He understood? He wasn't even a little bit angry at him? Glozelle walked away, feeling awful.

**~~__~!_~_!~_**

Miraz approached the White Witch. "The Narnians are swiftly approaching."

Jadis frowned. "How many?"

"About half as many as our army."

Both knew that having more soldiers would matter much against centaurs or trees. "And the boy?"

"Tied up where you said."

Jadis nodded. "Good." She got up and brushed past the cowering king. "We'll be ready."

Miraz nodded and scrambled away to make sure things were completely prepared.

Jadis looked grimly onto the soon-to-be battlefield. "We will win." But she was not completely certain that that was the truth. Both she and Miraz had underestimated the Narnians before. Who was to say they hadn't again?

**##_)~!__#!~**

About a mile away from the How Orieus told everyone the plan. Everyone except those belonging to the small groups would continue on. The three groups were going to hover behind.

Lucy and company needed to be out of the fight when it first started so they would have people to heal and wouldn't end up getting caught in the worst part.

Susan and her company needed to wait until the leaders came out to fight, which was only a few minutes after the others.

Finally, Peter and his group needed to wait until everyone was distracted so they could head over to where Edmund was with the least resistance. It was going to be hard, but they all believed they could do it.

* * *

Please review! I've hit 75!! WOOT!


	15. Power Shift

Well, I lied.....there really isn't any fighting in this chapter....NEXT ONE!!! I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE!! lol  
This chapter just decided to be a pain to write and I wanted to quickly upload another one because I didn't post one yesterday. Stupid school! And next year high school! Nooooooo! Anywho, hopefully this is not craptastic....and you all will be surprised

* * *

Lucy, Peter, Susan, and their groups all heard the distant sound of the horn. They looked at each other uneasily. It was time. Lucy took a deep breath and climbed onto Windmane's back while Susan got on Glenstorm (Orieus, despite the circumstances, would probably be _very _angry if she got on his back) and Peter got on Phillip. Glenstorm and company went first, running as fast as possible. Peter and the rest went next. Lucy and her group followed behind at a fast pace, but not quite as fast as the others. They couldn't get out there too soon. No mistakes could be made.

**####################**

Aslan ran through the woods as fast as he could. The witch was his, and he needed to take care of her as soon as possible. He had had to take the long way around the How so he could avoid the army, and it had cost him precious time. He didn't know what she was up to, but it had to have been bad. But in fact, it was worse than bad. It was about to shift the power from the Narnians back to the Telmarines.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Jadis waited until she heard the first sounds of battle before heading back over to her prisoner. Her timing needed to be perfect or else this would be useless. She left a trail of ice behind her. It might not seem important to others, but she knew it was because she was slightly nervous. Only slightly. This would work. It had to. She felt a bit of triumph when she saw Edmund looking so pale, and breathing hard because he was in such pain. If not for him she would have won the war last time. If he hadn't broken her wand, she wouldn't be fighting to be queen of Narnia _again_.

Edmund's head shot up when he heard the familiar crackle of ice that indicated the witch was coming. His brain was trying to think of possible ways she would use him in the war, but he couldn't think of any good ones. They all seemed like last resorts, and if she planned it like that, why was she approaching him now?

Jadis pushed back the doubt she'd been feeling and pulled out her wand. It looked more like a sword than a wand, but it was more useful for magic. Now though, she'd use it the other way. Jadis sat down where she could just reach Edmund. "It's time."

"Time for what?" He spat.

The witch shook her head and smiled. She could hear the sound of fast approaching large paws. It really was time. Her breathing was uneven as she pressed it against te bar skin on her arm and pressed down. With a satisfied sigh she made a deep cut and yanked it out. She then brought the knife up to Edmund's arm. He tried to pull away but the intense pain that came with moving his broken arm stopped him quickly. Jadis laughed and made a cut on his arm the same way she did on hers.

Edmund moaned. Her blood was still on it! It was so cold.....

Jadis set the knife down on the ground and reached out towards Edmund again. Edmund didn't even resist this time. It wouldn't do any good. He felt the awful cold feeling as her hand got closer. With a cry of rage or triumph, it was hard to tell, she pressed her hand over Edmund's heart.

First, it was an immensely cold feeling that worked through his entire body. Then, it was a burning sensation that made him cry out in an almost inhuman way. He jerked around wildly, but Jadis kept her hand in place. He felt the pain of all of those she'd ever tortured. He felt the sorrow and helplessness. His vision went red and then he slumped down when she pulled her arm back after what seemed like an eternity. His breathing was shallow and labored.

Jadis smiled wider than she ever had before. His energy, his pure, powerful, innocent energy was hers! She grabbed the wand again and let her new power leak into it. She just barely caught a glimpse of Aslan leaping towards her before she plunged the wand into the ground.

A shockwave traveled through both the ground and the air. On the battlefield there was just a small tremor that knocked some people off their feet. But nearer to the courtyard though it was worse. The Telmarine tents were ripped to shreads in an instant and the How collapsed. Aslan, just outside of the courtyard, dropped to the ground and didn't get up again. In the courtyard things didn't seem to change. Jadis pulled the wand out of the ground and held it in the air with a yell of victory.

The Telmarines were back in the position of power. Without Aslan, she would not be defeated, and his puny army would be crushed.

* * *

Readers: Wait WHAT?!!?! Did you just _kill _Aslan?!?!  
Err.....it had to be dramatic!  
Readers: *get out pitchforks*  
It did!  
Readers: And what did you do to Edmund?!?  
That I can't tell you  
Readers: *get ready to kill me*  
I'll explain in the next chap if you review!

Hahaha as you can see I'm bored....Aslan isn't permanently dead though, he just can't be....what's Narnia without Aslan?  
And uh, I'll still explain what the heck this chap was about without reviews but you should still review!! PLEASE!


	16. Faster!

Wow.....long time no update huh? SORRY! I could bore you with the details on why but I won't C:  
I really am trying to avoid fighting aren't I? Well, Peter & co will fight next chap along with Susan & co so all is good right? No? SORRY!  
Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Peter felt the shockwave. It wasn't strong because he was still in the woods, but he knew it was awful. The few moments it passed over him he felt both the witch and his brother. In one presence.

But how was that possible? Peter didn't even want to think about that. "Faster!" He urged Phillip. But there was no need. Phillip had felt it too and was going as fast as he dared. They still needed to stick to the plan. If they didn't it could be disastrous for everyone. "It'll be alright." Peter reassured Phillip, but the words were completely empty.

**----------------------**

Susan didn't have time to dwell on the shockwave. She'd felt what Peter had, only stronger, but she was almost on the battlefield. Peter could, hopefully, handle it.

One.

Two.

Three.

As soon as they were out of the trees Glenstorm was running as fast as possible, with the others not far behind. She let one arrow fly at a Telmarine that got too close. She was already loading another arrow before the first even hit its mark. The sounds of the battle clashed against her eardrums and she remembered how much she hated this. The clang of swords hitting each other. The angry battle cries. The crunch of bone. The cries of pain. It was awful. Whether they were good or evil, killing people was still a terrible job

When the shockwave reached Lucy and her group, it was very weak. So weak Lucy wasn't sure if she'd imagined it. Lucy looked at Mr. Tumnas. "Did you…feel that?"

Mr. Tumnas nodded and patted her hand. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

Lucy was getting tired of hearing hollow reassurances, but she kept her mouth shut. It was no use snapping at the people trying to help. Even if they only made it worse. Mr. Beaver, Mr. Tumnas, and Lucy knew full well what the shockwave was. Or at least what it felt like.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Jadis stuck her wand into the body of a faun. It went completely through and she yanked it out with pleasure. She'd forgotten how much fun this was! Power coursed through her whole body. Pure power.

During her death she'd…..spoken to a few witches and had learned some tricks. One of those was a simple power stealing spell. Sure, it was impossible to steal all of a persons power, but you could take most of it no problem. And that's the spell she'd used to kill Aslan. Edmund, well, all of the Pevensies had power they weren't fully aware of. That's why they were the ones to become kings and queens. It was a special kind of power that made them stronger in every way than a normal person. Their power was tied to Narnia, and that's how she'd killed Aslan.

All she had to do, using Edmund's power of course, was really want to kill Aslan near both Aslan and the stone table. The stone table repaired itself, and Aslan was dead once again. She hacked at the Narnians (and sometimes Telmarines) that came anywhere near her. Oh yes, this was fun.

* * *

So?? Am I an idiot for doing that?

Audience: *cough*yes*cough*  
Sorry guys, I wanted to make this different than any other 'return of the witch' story (wow, I now have the Star Wars theme in my head)

REVIEW PLEASE!!! I'm almost to 100 WHOOPEE!


	17. Pride, Traitors, Reluctance, and Splits

Sorry 'bout another long wait! Seriously, so much family drama I can't even make a dent in my writer's block. But, I squeezed this out and I hope ya like it!! I'll be showing the battle from a lot of sides (as you can see by this small thing) so please don't get confused! I just have too many ideas I have to! lol

Oh, and I got hit with so many ideas I changed the original layout so please tell me if anything was so confusing I need to change it! Thanks!

* * *

Susan almost fell off Glenstorm as the centaur suddenly changed his course. Orieus was following with Caspian on his back. The rest went the other way. Susan squinted to see who they were rushing towards, and then nodded. Both Glozelle and Miraz were almost straight ahead of them.

She quickly loaded her bow, but just as she was about to fire Glenstorm got hit by a crossbow bolt. He collapsed to the ground, sending Susan flying. With relief she found him alive, he was just hurt.

Caspian and Orieus thundered past and Caspian jumped off near Miraz. Orieus looked at Susan.

"Go!" She urged.

The centaur nodded and ran. Frantically Susan searched around for her bow, but it was nowhere in sight.

**************************

Lucy clutched Windmane's hair as the centaur rushed into the battlefield. She'd always been the Pevensie most against war. Windmane spoke reassuring words and Lucy slipped off reluctantly. Her group made a loose, inconspicuous circle around her as she searched for fallen Narnians. With relief she found that there were twice as many Telmarines.

Whether that was because there were less Narnians, or because the Narnians were stronger, she wasn't sure, but the optimist in her told her it was because they were winning. And that half right.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Peter gripped Phillip tighter as the horse burst out from the trees. They'd circled around to the back so they could get to the courtyard easier. Pattertwig had scouted and everyone moved faster when they heard of Edmund's condition. They didn't know the details; they just knew he was close to being dead.

No one was in sight yet. Perfect.

It seemed that the Narnians were more of a challenge than the Telmarines had anticipated, despite the witch, and all of them were required at the heart of the battle. It seemed like it was unnecessary to have such a large group.

Reepicheep of course, pointed this out. "Maybe some of us would be more useful elsewhere."

Peter thought this over. "You're right. You, Bultitude, and Pattertwig should go to the battlefield. Phillip and I can handle this."

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.

Phillip ran as fast as he could, while still being cautious. Once in awhile a stray Telmarine would see them, but they would be quickly dealt with. Peter's fighting skills, and Phillip's determination made them a very deadly and effective team. As they got nearer they both tensed, preparing themselves. Sadly, they couldn't quite prepare for what was to come.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Caspian gripped his sword tighter as he circled his uncle. It was unsettling, his calmness.

"You're a traitor." Miraz hissed.

"You're a traitor!" Caspian shot back. He struggled to keep his anger under control. Anger made you make mistakes, and there was no room for mistakes.

Miraz saw his nephew's struggles and smiled inwardly. This would be easier than he'd thought. His confidence led him to strike first.

Miraz's sword was met with Caspian's and the rest was a blur as they each swung at each other again and again, trying to find a weak spot. Trying to find an opening.

**---------------------------**

Orieus, though he'd never admit it, was slightly smug. He was plowing through the Telmarines like a knife through butter. He was wielding two swords, and his expertise led him to kill almost every Telmarine near him. The ones he didn't kill right away were trampled under his mighty hooves.

Orieus was definitely one to be proud of himself, and he was very proud. Years of being dead and he could still fight with the best of them. Oh, it was good to be back.

Electrus was a very obedient satyr. His orders were to go after the strongest, and so he did. He didn't have complete faith in his skills but if Glenstorm did, he did. Electrus had always been in awe of the centaur. He was strong, fast, and smart. When he was picked for this mission he was absolutely giddy.

So, Electrus was driven to find and kill the best. His plan of attack was to locate the area the most Narnians were falling and see if there was a particularly good Telmarine soldier there causing most of the damage. He mostly avoided fights with other Telmarines.

Sure, he was taking his mission a little too seriously, but he was doing it. And he was doing it well, he'd already killed two Telmarines that had posed quite a problem. But, they weren't the best, and Electrus was determined to kill the best. Or the best he could get.

* * *

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG ect.  
I've reached 100 reviews and I haven't even finished! Oh guys you have no idea how much this means to me! I know I've said this before but I didn't expect to get nearly a quarter of the reviews I've gotten for this story! I'm one of those people who has no faith in the stuff they do, especially with writing, and when I saw I reached 100 a nearly cried! I love you guys so much and thank you thank you thank you!!!! I'm getting kicked off the comp soon or else I'd list the names of you that have followed and reviewed the longest but just know that I appreciate and thank you and I can't think of anything else!!

Oh, and btw I DID NOT KILL GLENSTORM! I'm not that mean XP


	18. Glimpses Into Their Minds

Now, this is mostly how the smaller characters and feeling...I put it in here because they'll be the big heroes later....yell at me if ya hate it!!! Please, I'm a little iffy on if you guy will like that or not....lol

Oh, and Peter finds Ed of course C: And I'm sorry if it seems off...it does to me too....I think it just wasn't emotional enough or something....I'll make up for it later! Promise!

And! I've finally figured out most of the details for feature chapters and it's only a few chapters away from being done! I think....

* * *

Peepicheek was a loyal mouse. He obeyed orders to the letter. But, that didn't mean he had to like them. He was Reepicheep's second in command and he was playing guard? Lucy didn't need all of them protecting her! He should be out fighting!

But he, however grudgingly, kept going with his job. It wasn't his decision, so he stayed near Lucy and whacked at Telmarines that got to close. He was itching to go after the others but he didn't. He did _not _want to face the wrath or Reepicheep if he disobeyed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Glozelle was trying to focus on the battle but Edmund's words kept echoing in his head. He'd never liked the Telmarine ways. God, had he ever been thanked or praised after helping to lead the Telmarines to victory? No.

The stupid mistakes he'd made were still not forgiven or forgotten by Miraz. But then that young boy, a king no less, didn't hold him responsible when he did all of those awful things? It was so confusing! But he kept fighting anyway. He didn't know any other way.

**------------------------**

Pattertwig was the most hyperactive animal ever. Even by squirrel standards. So, even in situations where lives were on the line he could not sit still! He knew he should but before he knew it he was five feet away from where he'd been. Besides, he wasn't really feeling confident. His best idea was to collect nuts.

And that had definitely _not _been well received.

Plus, he'd never really been part of the group. He was a small, hyper squirrel that couldn't shut up. What use was he? But then they picked him for a mission and he was ecstatic! And then, they kicked him out of said mission. He couldn't really blame them, he seemed like he never took anything seriously when in truth his feet and mouth worked faster than his brain, but it still hurt.

So, being the smallest and most useless Narnian he decided to team up with someone else to help take down a Telmarine. It at least made him feel useful.

Reepicheep was quite happy with himself. He hadn't really wanted to be in a group, he wanted to be in the middle of the action! So, when they met no resistance he persuaded the High King to let him be a hero.

Of course, it didn't happen that way, but Reepicheep convinced himself it did. His proud ness made him believe he was always the hero, the one who fought the best and could talk an enemy into surrendering. The one who could find his way to any battle, under any circumstance! He attacked the Telmarines while shouting unnecessarily. He also went after more than one at a time.

It made him feel more alive than he ever had been before.

**________________**

Bultitude didn't think he was anything special. He was a big, bulky, uncoordinated, and easily frightened bear. Although he'd never say it out loud the only thing that kept him fighting with the Narnians was that the witch scared him.

But, when he was chosen for a special mission he got a confidence boost. When he was told to go to the actual battle he felt prepared. He was a mighty bear! He'd crush those Telmarines into dust! And because he thought that, he was doing a great job fighting.

His weight was power, his fear melted away, and his steps became less uneven and more graceful. Something he'd never thought possible! For the first time Bultitude felt invincible.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Susan looked around frantically. Where was it?!? Where was it, where was it…..There!

Susan jumped up and picked up her bow from its hiding spot under a fallen Telmarine. He'd fallen on top of it when Reepicheep had flown by. Hands shaking because of the fear she'd had when she thought she lost her bow caused her to load it slower than usual.

When she finally got it loaded she started to pick up speed. She needed to get rid of the Telmarines that had gotten dangerously close. This caused her to forget her original target that was swiftly approaching from behind.

Phillip didn't stop running until he was only feet from Edmund. Peter jumped off of Phillip before he had even stopped. He rushed towards his brother, tears in his eyes. "Ed?" No reply. "Edmund!"

Edmund's head rolled back but it was obvious he was unconscious. "Oh Ed…." He was riddled with bruises and dried blood stained his clothes and skin.

With shaking hands Peter untied his brother and held him close. The act bumped Edmund's broken arm and he woke with a whimper. His breathing was awful to listen to. Peter had never heard anything like it. Looking at his dazed brother he was surprised he was even alive.

"Edmund, look at me." Edmund's eyelids slowly lifted but his eyes were unseeing. "What did they do to you?" Peter whispered mostly to himself.

Edmund opened his mouth and Peter leaned in closer.

"Kill the witch." Edmund breathed out.

Peter sobbed and shook his head. "Some else will. Aslan will. I can't leave you."

"No. Aslan's dead. _You_ need to." His eyes closed and he slumped against his brother.

"Ed!"

Phillip stepped closer. "I'll get him to Lucy. Kill the witch."

"But-"

Phillip's big eyes looked into Peter's. "You owe it to him."

Peter wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded. He lifted his frail bother onto Phillip's back.

"Take care of him."

Phillip nodded. "I will."

Peter took one last look at his brother and then cut through the ruined Telmarine camp, running towards the battlefield.

* * *

Alrighty, please review!! And on that note...

I appreciate ever person that has reviewed on this story (or any of my others for that matter) but I'd like to give a special thanks to a few people,

Smiley Smackdown ~ You've been reading and reviewing since chapter one and I'm grateful for it!

Wildfire2 ~ You've also been r & ring since the beginning and you reviews are always getting me to write better because of your awesome CC

blazingfire03 ~ The 3rd person who has been with me since chapter 1! Thank you!

Siriusly Loopy ~ Since chapter four you've reviewed almost ever chapter, so, thank you sooo much!

Prodigious Discourse ~ You reviews are always well rounded so thanks!!

KatieMalfoy19 ~ Your reviews have been encouraging and they really show how much you like this lol Thanks!

kutlessgurl90 ~ Your reviews are great to read because you seem pretty passionate about this story! Thank you!!

Everyone- Thanks again!! I honestly can't say it enough!


	19. A Switch of Alliances, and Pain

Ok, I got waaaay more into battle in this one....how did I do? Bad, good, ehh, awful? And this starts off the smaller characters being awesome!!! WOOO!!! Go Pattertwig! Enjoy!

* * *

Glozelle took care to stay out of Susan's line of sight. He held his sword at the ready. With a deep breath he charged. Just as he was about to push the sword through her back Susan became aware of his presence and dodged before swinging around. Glozelle was shocked, she was better than he'd thought.

Susan knew she couldn't load her bow, so she just reached back for an arrow. Glozelle swung at her before she got it and the girl went tumbling backwards. Glozelle again got ready to stab Susan, and this time she was defenseless.

Defenseless…….

Edmunds's words flashed through Glozelle's mind. He'd been defenseless too, and he'd practically killed him. Could he really do the same to his sister? Susan had a mixture of both fear and braveness in her eyes.

Glozelle had to admire her for that. He raised his swords and plunged it down…….

straight into the body of a Telmarine behind her. Susan stared at him in shock.

"Get up!" He yelled, stabbing another Telmarine.

Susan did, and started to fight alongside Glozelle. Glozelle had just now, looking at a queen passionate about her people and fighting to free them despite the odds, realized who was in the right.

And he was proud to fight with the Narnians.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Caspian was losing to Miraz quickly. Miraz kept baiting Caspian, and Caspian – however hard he tried not to – kept taking it and getting madder and madder. He was mad at Miraz for so many things. He was mad at the Pevensies. He was mad at _everything_. Soon he forgot everything except striking.

It was a mistake.

Miraz struck at Caspian, and the younger man wasn't ready to block. Miraz's sword bit into Caspian's side and he fell. He cried out in pain and accidently dropped his sword. There was no way he could get it now. Miraz placed his sword top against Caspian's exposed throat with a look of triumph.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Pattertwig was really just being a nuisance. He was too small to do any real damage. He got away from the fighting, thinking he was doing more to screw things up than help.

Then, he spotted Miraz and Caspian. No one else was around, and Miraz was going to kill Caspian! Pattertwig was the only one who could help! He sucked in a deep breath and charged. Miraz was too busy ranting to notice the tiny squirrel. He wiggled his tail and then leapt onto Miraz's leg. By the time Miraz realized something landed on him Pattertwig was on Miraz's shoulder.

The Telmarine tried to shake him off but Patter twig dug his tiny claws into Miraz's ear to stay on. Miraz thrashed around more while still keeping his sword on Caspian's throat. Caspian was too dazed to move right now, and Pattertwig got desperate. He climbed onto Miraz's face. Now Miraz was entirely focused on getting those small but painful claws out of his skin. Pattertwig smiled and continued on, hoping Caspian could finish him off soon.

He went after Miraz's left eyes, scratching viciously. Miraz dropped his sword and grabbed blindly at Pattertwig, screaming in pain. Finally, he grabbed Pattertwig around the middle and threw him as far as he could. He ignored his bleeding eye to get to his sword, but before he could retrieve it Caspian shoved his own sword into Miraz's stomach.

Miraz looked at him with a mixture of both shock and hate before he fell. Caspian stood up slowly, grasping his side. He spit at his uncle's dead body and then walked in the direction Pattertwig was thrown.

"Pattertwig! Where are you?"

He received a groan in answer.

Caspian rushed towards the noise. "Are you alright?"

"Nothing major you majesty."

Caspian looked down at the brave squirrel. Both of his legs were surely broken. Caspian gently put the squirrel on his shoulder before he stumbled off to find Lucy.

"That was wonderful Pattertwig."

"You think so?"

Caspian nodded and the little squirrel felt happy despite the immense pain in his legs. He was a hero!

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Phillip ran as fast as he dared to with an unconscious Edmund on his back. He tried to avoid fights but when a Telmarine got to close he'd kick or trample them. It stunned them long enough for Phillip to get a good distance away. But then the battle got too thick and he could barely keep Edmund on his back.

He went over to the side, away from the battle, and gently lowered Edmund to the ground. His boy didn't even moan and Phillip felt tears in his eyes. "No time for crying Phillip, there's work to be done!" He told himself. The horse ventured as far away from Edmund as his heart would allow and he waited for a Narnian to come by. Soon, a stray centaur ran by.

"Hey!"

The centaur stopped and looked at him.

"Tell Queen Lucy to come here immediately! It's her brother!"

The centaur nodded and sped off. Phillip galloped back to his boy. Edmund was still unconscious, just like he'd expected. It was a long wait, and each second seemed like it was a year long. Then, Phillip's heart practically stopped beating.

A _very_ big Telmarine was heading his way.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Peter wished he was with his brother, but Edmund wanted him to kill the witch, so he would. He'd gone against her and failed before. Only Aslan had saved him. Now, without Aslan to save him, would he fail again?

No.

Peter was determined to kill Jadis once and for all. It didn't take long to find her. She was standing to the side of the battle, watching triumphantly. Peter pulled his sword up and crept up behind her.

"Peter, are you trying to sneak up on _me_?" Jadis's voice sent shivers down Peter's spine. He choose not to reply as the witch turned around. "I'm disappointed in you. How easily you turned against your brother. It was pathetic." Peter ignored her cutting words. She wouldn't get to him! "Who do you think is stronger, me, or you?"

"Me." Peter replied, and he attacked.

This time Jadis and Peter were easily matched. Neither was winning nor losing, it just seemed to be a never ending battle between the two.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Lucy looked up at the out of breath centaur. "Queen Lucy, you brother requires your assistance."

Lucy's heart thudded. "Which one? Why?"

"I am unsure. I was alerted by a talking horse."

Lucy hoped it was Edmund. She just wanted to see him. "Can you take me?"

The centaur nodded and helped her onto his back. Lucy yelled for her group to follow. She didn't know how badly, or even which brother was hurt, she only wished she wouldn't be too late.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Review please!!! Compliment me, yell at me for something annoying, or give me tips! All of those make me happy and keep me from making the same annoying mistake in the rest of my chapters lol

Oh, and who do you think should be in the next chapter? That's right, YOU DECIDE! Because you guys are so awesome I want to cater to your favorite characters in here XP


	20. Aslan Believed You Could

New chap! Sorry it took so long! Enjoy!! I read all of your reviews, and pretty much everyone wanted Lucy, Peter, Jadis, Phillip, and Edmund the most. So I am happy to oblige XP For those who wanted Susan and Caspian: There will be more of them next chap *nod*

* * *

Phillip braced himself for what he knew was coming next. As the Telmarine advanced on him, he dug each hoof into the ground and snorted heavily. The Telmarine held up a sword and charged the horse. Phillip pushed off and thundered towards him. His need to protect his boy overrode everything else.

Thankfully, the Telmarine wasn't very smart. He was big, but stupid. As Phillip ran at him, the man kept running towards _him_. As Phillip's hooves pushed the man to the ground and stomped on him, the man thrust his sword into Phillip's wide belly.

The horse didn't skip a beat though, he just stomped until the Telmarine was dead. With his stomach bleeding heavily he limped back to Edmund and prayed Lucy would arrive quickly.

**PETEPETEPETEPETEPETEPETE**

Reepicheep looked at his next target smugly. He was old and not very muscular. Too easy. But he seemed like the only formidable opponent. With practiced (over practiced) ease Reepicheep leapt, sword drawn.

Sopesian, Reepicheep's target, had seen him from the corner of his eyes and barely flinched. The mouse was getting too cocky and careless. Sopesian slashed at the mouse and he fell, unmoving, to the ground.

Sopesian continued on his was towards Queen Lucy and her cordial.

**EDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDED**

Peepicheek started to hate his job more and more. Where was the glory? Why were his skills being wasted? It was like a broken record that taunted him. With his anger, came irresponsibility. He let a Telmarine slip past him. But, it wasn't his fault! He'd have been better elsewhere!

A scream from Windmane brought his head spinning around. Since Lucy was on a different centaur Windmane was on the inside of the circle, just zoneing out. That's why she hadn't noticed the Telmarine attacking her. Sopesian raised his sword, ready to cut off Windmane's head.

Peepicheek cursed himself while rushing towards them. He had to make himself slow down so he wouldn't be seen by this man. He crept up behind Sopesian, ears twitching in annoyance.

Peepicheek stood up to his full height, and leapt onto Sopesian's back. Before the Telmarine knew what hit him, Peepicheek's sword was being thrust into the back of his neck. Windmane just narrowly avoided the falling sword of the Telmarine.

Peepicheek jumped gracefully off of the crumpling man's back and shook his head. How could he have allowed this to happen?

"Thank you." Windmane whispered.

Peepicheek looked at her, and smiled before returning to his post with new energy. This job really _was_ important.

**SUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSU**

The centaur pounded over to Phillip and Edmund and Lucy slipped off of his back quickly.

"Thank you!" She shouted at him before running towards her brother and Phillip.

Phillip was bleeding heavily, so Lucy reluctantly went to him first. She quickly let a drop of cordial fall into the horse's mouth before rushing towards her brother. Phillip, slightly dazed, followed closely with a quiet, "Thanks."

Edmund was alive, but just barely. With shaky hands she put a drop of cordial in his mouth and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited.

Nothing happened.

"Come on Ed!" Lucy urged.

But the cordial didn't work. She gave him another drop, just in case, but his brother's battered form didn't heal, and he didn't wake up.

"Phillip, what's wrong?" Lucy cried.

Phillip nudged his boy with his nose but Edmund didn't stir.

"I don't know."

**LULULULULULULULULULULULULU**

Bultitude continued to plow through the Telmarines. Man after man fell before his mighty paws. He was quickly becoming the best fighter the Narnians had. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He rocked!

**ASLANASLANASLANASLANASLANASLAN **

Electrus finally found his target. A Telmarine with two swords that had deadly aim. Mostly every time he swung his swords, two Narnians went down. Wasting no time, Electrus headed towards the mighty warrior.

Uvilas, the Telmarine, swung one sword at Electrus, but the satyr ducked out of the way. Uvilas went at him with both swords then, but Electrus brought his axe down on both of the blades. Both were cute neatly in half.

Uvilas looked confused for a few seconds until Electrus chopped his head off. The few alive Narnians around him cheered, and Electrus glowed with pride.

**JADISJADISJADISJADISJADISJADISJADISJADIS**

With a yell Peter tumbled to the ground, his energy finally used up. He still had his sword, but Jadis knew she'd pretty much won already.

"You're weak, and a failure!" Her cold voice taunted. "You didn't kill only your brother, but _all_ of Narnia!"

Peter flinched. She was right. He couldn't defeat her, and even if he could, he couldn't save his once-kingdom.

Just as Peter was about to throw down his sword and give up, a voice cut into his thoughts, or actually, a memory did.

_Aslan believed you could._

He still remembered that day Edmund had given him the strength to lead the Narnians in battle. He didn't give up then, and he wouldn't now! With newfound energy Peter jumped up faster than Jadis could react.

Her mouth twisted into a snarl just as Peter thrust his sword into her ice cold heart. She let out a short scream filled with pain and anger, before her whole body froze, literally, and she burst into a million pieces of ice. Instantly, the snow stopped, and the cold went away.

Hopefully she was gone for good this time.

Tears stung his eyes as he shattered her wand. He was still angry at her, and needed to take it out on _something_. Shockingly, as the wand split in half, another shockwave erupted, spending Peter falling again.

A mighty roar reached his ears, and Peter smiled.

**PHILLIPPHILLIPPHILLIPPHILLIP **

Lucy clung to her brother, yelling at him to heal. Then, his soft breathing suddenly stopped tickling her ear.

"Ed!" She screamed.

He wasn't breathing.

Then, a shockwave caused her to lose her balance. Sobbing loudly she buried her face in her hands as Phillip stared at her, at a loss for words.

"Lu, what's wrong?" A hoarse, broken voice asked her.

But the voice sounded like wonderful bells to both Phillip and Lucy.

"Edmund!" She squealed. "You're alive!"

* * *

Ok, I have BUNCHES to put here so...yeah....

So, if _one_ of thesecharacters _had _to die, which would it be? Glenstorm, Orieus, Bultitude, Reepicheep or *tries to think who else I hurt (I'm evil) Pattertwig?

Also, did this seem anticlimactic to you? 'Specially the witch's death?

And....please review!! PLEASE! This is chapter 20! 20!! So...it's double review chapter lol

AND *sniff* the battle is more or less over, but no worries, still more Peter/Edmund angst to come


	21. Dead Versus The Living

Eep! New chapter!! So, Peter, Susan, Ed, Lucy, and Caspian....YAY!

* * *

Peter stared at the small pieces of ice decorating the ground along with the shattered wand. Did he really beat her? The realization hit him full blast and he dropped to his knees.

He'd been the one to release her, and then defeat her. But defeating her didn't make it all right. Despite his efforts Narnia _still_ wasn't fixed. It could have been before, maybe, if he'd have stepped up. Now? Narnians were fighting Narnians, Telmarines against Telmarines, and the dead verses the living. Thing were _not_ ok in Narnia.

So caught up in his thoughts Peter didn't hear the soft footsteps of the approaching Aslan. "Peter."

Peter jumped and looked up at the mighty lion. "You're alive!"

Aslan chuckled softly. "It would seem so."

"How? Edmund said…" He trailed off.

"The witch was smart. She used Edmund's power to fix the stone table so I would be dead again. When you broke her wand the table was fixed."

Peter jumped up. "Ed!"

"I will take you." Aslan told him.

Peter nodded and stood up. "Thank you." The young king swung onto the lion's back and Aslan instantly took off. Peter grasped his long mane and held on tightly, worry etched into his face. Aslan could feel his tension.

'Please be ok Ed, please.'

**FORNARNIAFORNARNIAFORNARNIAFORNARNIA **

Lucy looked into her brother's big brown eyes. "Are you ok?"

Edmund nodded slightly, hiding a grimace. "Fine."

Lucy raised her eyebrows and focused in on the big purple bruise covering his jaw. "Really?" She asked skeptically.

Edmund attempted to get up to show her he was ok, but his injuries were jarred and he cried out in pain before slumping back down, breathing heavily.

Lucy uncorked her cordial again. "I already gave him two drops!" Lucy stated, not understanding why Edmund wasn't healed.

"Lucy, go help the others."

Lucy looked up at the quiet lion, her eyes quickly bouncing off Peter before she made eye contact. "He's hurt!" She insisted.

"Go."

Lucy remembered a similar situation at the Battle of Beruna and decided not to argue. With one last look at Edmund she started to run towards the battlefield, cordial in hand.

Edmund was barely aware she'd left. His head _hurt_!"

"Can you help him?" Peter asked Aslan as he slid off his back.

"I'm sorry but no."

"Why?" Peter asked, his eyes staring straight Aslan's large black ones pleadingly.

"His life energy has only just returned to him. He cannot be healed. I'm sorry."

Peter sighed and looked at his brother. Ed had one arm wrapped around his chest protectively, while the other still dangled awkwardly at his side. While some color had returned to him, the bruises and cuts were still evident.

Phillip was standing over the young boy protectively. "You alright your majesty?" The horse asked his boy.

"I'm. Fine." Edmund got out through gritted teeth. "How is the battle going?"

Phillip snorted and smiled.

"We're winning." Peter assured his brother.

The results were immediate. Edmund tensed and his eyes shot up, fear in them. Peter flinched back as his brother curled in on himself. "Ed I-" He stopped when Edmund's breath hitched. The eldest Pevensie looked to Aslan. "Why is he scared of me?"

Phillip was too busy calming Edmund down to reply, but he probably would have snorted.

"He has been through much. Give him time."

Peter wiped way a tear impatiently while Aslan quickly blew on Edmund. Seconds later the youngest Pevensie brother's breathing became even and he lay back, sleeping.

"It is the best I can give him."

Peter nodded. "Thank you." He moved to pick up his younger brother but Phillip stepped in front of him.

"Maybe it's better if you don't go near him." He said this nicely, but it was obvious the horse wouldn't hesitate to do whatever was necessary to keep Peter back.

Peter sighed in defeat. "I'll go help with the battle." He said lamely.

Phillip nodded curtly and returned to his boy. Aslan stopped Peter once again though.

"Come with me."

Peter tilted his head, but climbed onto the lion's back again. Where were they going?

**FORASLANFORASLANFORASLANFORASLAN**

Susan gasped as a sword swung towards her head, but a streak of silver stopped it just in time. Susan took the moment to stick the Telmarine who'd aimed at her with an arrow.

She looked over at Glozelle, the man who'd saved her life again. "Thanks."

The Telmarine shrugged and continued to fight. Susan soon joined him yelled, "They're retreating!"

A ghost of a smile lit up Glozelle's face before disappearing again, so fast Susan wasn't sure if she'd imagined it and was still left wondering if he even _could_ smile.

"Should we go after them?" The man asked.

"Of course." Susan replied curtly as she finished off the nearest Telmarine and rushed after the long line of retreating soldiers, Glozelle following quickly.

A surge of happiness surged through her as she saw just how few Telmarines there were left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caspian limped forward, trying hard to keep steady. Blood was still seeping out of the wound in his side, and the prince found it increasingly hard to even stay conscious.

Pattertwig had long since passed out on his shoulder. As he fell on his knees for what seemed like the millionth time, he heard the approaching sound of hooves.

For a fleeting second he hoped it was a Telmarine come to finish him off before he remembered his duty. He looked up and smiled.

Lucy was rushing towards Caspian, cordial at the ready. She uncorked her cordial yet again and put a drop in her friend's mouth. After he swallowed Caspian felt better instantly.

He almost jumped to his feet before he remembered the squirrel on his shoulder. Caspian held Pattertwig out to Lucy and she used another drop of cordial.

Pattertwig's eyes popped open and he licked his lips. "Thank you."

Lucy smiled at him and Caspian. "Go help the rest of them." She replied with a smile.

Caspian got the fire back in his eyes as he went to finish off the Telmarines still on the battlefield. Pattertwig, injuries forgotten, was back with new energy after his _nap_. He skittered after Caspian with newfound confidence as Lucy returned to her job of healing.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Aslan ran to the river, paws making no sound at all. With one great leap he was over it, and Peter had to hold on for dear life to stay on.

He walked to the end of the bridge and stood there silently, waiting for the Telmarines to arrive. This had gone on for far too long and it was time to end it.

Peter sat on his back and sat there, completely confused.

* * *

Review please!! Seriously, I love you all!!!

I looked at my story stats page and in total I have almost 300 reviews, and guess which story has the most?? *squee* I LOVE YOU ALL! Honestly, I feel like a broken record....still love ya though


	22. Maybe I Was Wrong

*cries* I'm sorry! Summer writer's block made me not able to decently write! That's why this is short, and bad, and...I'M SORRY! I hate this chap....but hopefully the fluff in the next chap can make you happy with me again so I don't feel like such a bad authoress

* * *

Peter slowly climbed off of the great lion's back and looked at him. "What's going on?"

Aslan looked at the water calmly, tail twitching slightly. "I wanted to talk to you."

The king looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

Aslan turned to the young man and roared mightily. Peter stumbled back and landed on his back, staring up at the lion with fear.

"The witch is powerful and cunning. There was nothing you could have done. Do you want to reconnect with your brother?"

"Of course, but he won't want to!"

Aslan growled threateningly. "Before things can be made right you have to forgive yourself. You could not have resisted."

"But-"

"You couldn't have." The lion stated adamantly.

Peter nodded slightly and wiped away a stray tear. "I don't know if I can."

"Then maybe I was wrong about you."

Peter's eyes widened as he looked up at the lion. Aslan was walking away. His steps were no longer silently and gentle, but loud and powerful. He was angry.

"Aslan wait!"

The lion ignored him and continued to walk. "I cannot help you now."

Peter was frozen in shock. Aslan was leaving already, because of him. Because of his mistakes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Susan was running towards the retreating Telmarines when she spotted the big brown horse that was so familiar. Her eyes darted towards Glozelle, then back to Phillip.

"Go." He urged her.

Susan nodded to the Telmarine, wishing him silent luck, and rushed towards the horse.

Phillip's ears perked up as he saw the approaching young woman. "Queen Susan!"

Susan grinned at the talking horse but her attention quickly darted to her younger brother. She noticed his injuries and closed eyes. Panic instantly overtook her.

"He is alive." Phillip assured.

Susan burst out crying. "Oh Ed." She leaned down to her brother and brushed the sweat soaked hair from his face. "Didn't Lucy…."

"Aslan said it wouldn't help. He will have to recover on his own."

Susan nodded and wiped away her tears quickly. Her mothering instincts took over. "We should take him to Trufflehunter though. He'll be able to help. He's probably by the river."

Phillip nodded in agreement, not at all surprised by the sudden change in the queen. Susan lifted her too-light brother up and brought him up to the crouched down horse. With a sigh she carefully set her brother on Phillip's back before getting on herself.

She wrapped her arms around her brother, careful to avoid any wounded areas, and closed her eyes while Phillip galloped off towards the others. Hopefully the fighting was over now.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Peter looked up in despair once he heard distant yelling. What was happening? He climbed to his feet as the noise got closer and closer. Soon after a Telmarine soldier burst from the trees, followed by more and more. It wasn't the whole army, but there were a lot of them.

"Aslan!" Peter yelled desperately. There was no reply.

As the Telmarines got closer his desperation grew. He couldn't get away from them fast enough. They had horses.

Peter silently cursed himself. He wouldn't be in this situation if he hadn't upset Aslan, or hurt his brother, or given in to the witch, or….

He shook his head angrily. This was not the time for this!

And then it clicked. His eyes widened in understanding. Aslan was upset with him because of _this._ Because of the self-pity he was wrapped in every since the witch's spell broke. He couldn't do anything about it now.

His fingers wrapped around the hilt of his sword and he pulled it from it's sheath. He at least had to do _something_. He couldn't sit around and wait to die.

Most of the Telmarines were halfway over the bridge by now. With new found energy and anger he glared at them. This, the original problem that they'd been brought back for, was their fault, and their fault alone.

Pure power coursed through his body as he focused all of his lasting self-pity, anger, and sadness.

"This is for you Ed."

He didn't really know what he was doing, but it just felt right. He swung his sword in the direction of the running Telmarines and as he did so the power rushed out from him and into the water.

Instantly, the water started to rush faster. Peter gasped as the water formed a giant man-looking thing. He'd never seen a water god this close before. It was frightening.

The young king stepped back as the god went towards the bridge. In one crushing blow most of the bridge was destroyed, and most of the Telmarines were flung into the water.

The terrified screams of the Telmarines made Peter smile slightly. They deserved it. He knew that they would probably survive, but it was good they were scared.

"Peter."

Peter turned to see Aslan smiling kindly at him.

"Good job."

And the High King beamed at the lion, happy that he was in Aslan's good graces again.

* * *

Guess what? I was looking the other day and......

**I REACHED 300 REVIEWS!!! *FIREWORKS***

I don't think I should be this excited about 300, but I AM!! Thank you (I have to say it again!) and I love ya all XP

Please review still though! They make me so happy!


	23. Muddy Hooves and Wet Clothes

I know. I know. I'm a slacker. SO SORRY! I just got caught up in video making again and....well, no excuses. I'm just sorry. :D  
I'll try and update really quick so it'll at least make you hate me less lol

* * *

Susan gasped at the absolute destruction in front of her. The bridge was completely gone. The only indication that there once was a great bridge there was the broken pieces of wood that still littered the top of the water.

She smiled though as Telmarines shuffled slowly out of the water and set their weapons down. Also, there was a lack of bodies in the water despite the destruction, which was amazing.

Across the river she spotted Aslan and Peter. Her smile broadened as she took in both of their smiles.

Phillip continued towards the water, slightly worried about the depth. But, there was no other way to get to the other side without building another bridge.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucy corked her cordial again and put it back in it's pouch. Unfortunately, most of the fallen Narnians were dead. She'd healed who she could, but there were many she could do nothing for.

With a depressing sigh she headed off towards the river and towards her siblings. _All _of her siblings.

As she emerged from the dense trees around the river she grudgingly smiled. She could see no dead here. In fact, she didn't see many hurt people either. The ones she did see that were hurt had only minor injuries. She guessed that they were scrapes and cuts caused by the floating shrapnel of the bridge that….didn't exist anymore.

She grinned as she spotted the great lion and her oldest brother standing on the other side of the river. She could see them warmth in Aslan's eyes from here, and though Peter was turned around, she could visualize Peter's small smile.

Her tired walk turned into an excited run as she jumped into the water and started to make her way to them.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Aslan's gaze turned from Peter to behind the High King. Peter turned around and spotted Lucy swimming excitedly towards him. He smiled and then looked more to the right. The young king spotted Phillip wading through the water, Susan and Edmund on his back.

Guilt and sadness still lingered in his mind, but he felt more like himself then he had in a long time. Judging by the expressions on his sisters faces they too were happier.

Lucy arrived on the shore first, and she didn't stop until she had flung herself into Peter's arms. She was soaked, shivering, and dead tired, but she still hugged her older brother with all of the strength she had left.

Peter hugged her back gently. "I'm sorry." They said at the same time.

Lucy smiled up at him. "You're eyes are shining again."

Peter laughed. "I'm back to normal."

"Good."

Phillip finally set foot on dry land and shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever look at water the same again." His hooves were caked in mud, and had gotten stuck on the bottom of the river numerous times. Needless to say, he was not very happy.

Susan patted his neck lightly before smiling at Peter. Phillip snorted. "Go on."

Susan gently eased herself off and positioned Edmund in the most comfortable position on the horse as she could. Which was quite easy as Phillip's back was wide and soft. Although he really hated you if you said that.

The older Pevensie girl rushed over to Peter and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you're alright. And I'm sorry."

Peter wrapped his arms around her and grinned. "I'm sorry too."

Peter pulled away and walked over to Phillip. Phillip smiled at him, but didn't say anything. Peter nodded and smiled in reply.

He reached up and took Edmund in his arms. The younger boy's head rolled and showed Peter a nasty bruise covering his face. "Sorry Ed." He whispered lightly.

He looked up and smiled at the approaching Caspian.

"Should we go back to…my castle now?" The man asked with a smile.

Things were as right as they could be in Narnia for now. As soon as Edmund woke up, Peter hoped they'd get even better.

* * *

Review please! How many filler chaps are gonna be in this? Gosh lol

Edmund wakes up in next chap. YAY!


	24. Promise?

Didn't I say I would update sooner? Ugh, I'm such a horrible authoress.....  
But hey, it's a decent sized chapter! WOO!!! .....no?  
Ok how about, OMG ED'S IN IT AND HE'S CONSCIOUS!!!!  
Haha, now you have to forgive me! Right? ....still no?

* * *

Peter walked aimlessly around the halls, his feet scuffing across the floor. He wished he was with Edmund, but his sisters had practically chased him out of the room, saying he needed to get fresh air and exercise.

It had been a week and Edmund still wasn't awake. Either Aslan had accidently made him sleep too long, or he was hurt worse than they'd thought. It was more likely that it was the second one.

When they'd arrived at the castle none of the Pevensies participated in the celebrations. In fact, Caspian did everything he could to postpone the celebrations. That of course didn't work because everyone wanted to celebrate.

They _deserved_ to celebrate.

Still, everyone had wanted speeches from the Kings and Queens of old, and the new King. That _had_ been postponed. No one felt up to giving speeches when the younger Pevensie brother was unconscious.

For the first day Susan, Lucy, and Peter had stayed with Edmund constantly, with Caspian popping in every once in awhile. Then, over the next few days the two girls just came in for visits. Peter however stayed with Edmund 24/7.

He barely ate, or slept.

And now, as the High King walked through the empty halls he wanted to be back where he'd been before. Where he should be. But he continued his walking because it was likely to get Susan and Lucy off of his back. At least for a little while.

After maybe an hour of walking he ended up right outside Edmund's door again. He'd circled the whole castle, which he knew nothing about, and had ended up right back here.

Well, whether he'd made his sisters happy or not, he was going back in. He pushed the old door open and instantly two pair of eyes were on him.

"Peter, you were supposed to get proper rest and exercise." Susan scolded.

"I got exercise."

Lucy sighed and threw her hands up. "You are so _stubborn_!"

Peter smiled a little, knowing Lucy was giving up, and Susan would soon back down too.

Susan narrowed her eyes at him. "You'll have to leave again later."

Peter's smile grew. "Not now?"

"Not now."

Peter nodded and took his familiar seat at Edmund's bedside. It was a comfortable chair, but he quickly felt his back hurting again as it switched back to the position it had been in for days.

They sat in silence for about fifteen minutes before Susan got up. "I'm going to get something to eat."

She left the room and Lucy and Peter sat in silence. A half an hour later Lucy got up. "I'm going outside."

So, Peter and Edmund were left alone again. Peter shifted into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes, praying to Aslan Edmund would wake up soon. The lion had been gone for the past couple of days, but Peter wasn't annoyed. Aslan always had his reasons.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a low groan. He was confused at first. He hadn't heard anyone come in. Wait….

Peter's eyes shot open and he caught sight of the dark chocolate brown eyes he'd missed so much. "Ed!" He yelled excitedly.

Edmund's look of confusion turned to one of fear and he flinched back and tried to roll of the bed, away from the loud voice. But, his stiff muscles, bruised body, broken arm and useless leg sort of made that difficult.

Peter mentally kicked himself. Yelling wasn't a great idea. "Calm down Edmund, it's ok."

Edmund was too scared to hear him though. He started to shake and hyperventilate. Everything that had happened was hitting him at once. The witch, the pain, the betrayal. It hurt mentally and physically.

Peter didn't know what to do. He didn't want to make things worse, but then again, how could they get worse?

He sat on Edmund's bed and took the shaking boy into his arms. Edmund tried to wiggle away but gave up after a little while. He just started to sob.

Peter felt tears running down his cheeks again. He never though he'd cry this much, well, ever. He carefully hugged his brother and did everything he could to calm him down. He mostly just whispered, "Shhh, it's ok, shhh, everything's alright now." To both Edmund and himself.

Finally Edmund stopped shaking and started to breath more normally, although he was still crying.

"Peter?" Edmund whispered brokenly. "Is that you?" He was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Yeah Ed, it's really me."

Edmund closed his eyes and felt conflicting emotions. Anger, happiness and sadness. The complete depression and anger won over. "Why didn't you come for me Peter? Why didn't you _help_ me?" He practically yelled. Ed used his good arm to try and push himself away from Peter, but the eldest Pevensie held tight.

"I'm sorry. I tried. I….." He trailed off.

Edmund just shook his head at the feeble apology. "Let me go!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Why do you care now?"

Peter shook his head and sniffed, trying to get himself to stop bawling his eyes out. "I know this doesn't mean much but I was under a spell Edmund. The witch-" He felt Edmund tense. "cast it. That's why I was so awful. I was delusional."

Edmund stopped struggling, but he still wasn't happy. He was just tired. "It doesn't mean much."

Peter nodded. "I promise, I will do everything I can to try and make it up to you. I know I never can fully, but no matter what I will try. I'll do anything."

Edmund used his last remaining energy to move his head and look his older brother in the eye. "Promise?"

The High King bit his lip. His brother sounded like a broken child. "I promise."

Although the doubt still lingered in his mind, Edmund saw the old Peter, _his_ Peter, in the King's eye. For now, that was enough. He gave in to the exhaustion he felt from the small time he was awake and fell asleep in his brother's arms.

Peter didn't even think about pulling away. Hours later his sisters would find him leaning against the headboard, a pale King snuggled against his chest. And Peter was still wide awake, too many thoughts running through his head to let him fall asleep.

He had to prove to Edmund that he was him again. That he wouldn't ever betray him again. It would be a slow process, but he was sure he could do it. He wouldn't stop until he did it.

* * *

So I haven't decided yet if just the epiloge is left (that is what it's called right? I dunno, I'm tired) or if I have another chap. Prolly just the epiloge.

Alright, please review!! I love them! They are the Edmund to my Peter. They're wise, insightful, and totally freaking AWESOME!! GO ED FANS!!! And Peter fans too I guess....


	25. Together They Could Do AnythingEpilogue

Hello! Here is my very crappy epiloge! I'll say everything else down there *points*

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

Caspian stood proudly in front of the single tree outside. His crown shone in the sunlight and made him look even more kingly.

Peter looked at the crowd. The looks on their faces told him Caspian would make a great king. His time was over. And that was alright with him.

Peter then glanced to his right. Susan was looking at Caspian fondly, and Peter just knew that his sister had spent hours figuring out what to wear and how to look her prettiest just for the Telmarine king.

Well, Narnian king at heart.

Lucy was standing in the middle of Susan and Peter. She wasn't really that little anymore. Of course she'd proven she was mature many times, but he meant little on the outside. She was growing up to be quite pretty. His big brother instincts were going crazy, and Lucy knew it, and commented on it quite a bit.

Then, the oldest Pevensie looked to his left. Sitting down (because of his leg) was Edmund. He had his color back and was healing nicely. His broken arm was in a sling and his leg was wrapped in bandages, but other than that he barely had any cuts left and the bruises were completely gone.

Edmund turned and their eyes met briefly. Ed offered a small smile before turning back to Caspian. Peter followed his lead and noticed Caspian was about ready to speak.

"Hello. Today is the day we finally honor the heroes that made this new Narnia possible."

There were many cheers, and only a couple people didn't clap or say anything.

"First, Pattertwig the squirrel." The little squirrel darted back in forth in front of Caspian, making the crowd slightly dizzy. "He showed amazing courage in the face of danger and saved my life." Caspian continued.

Pattertwig stopped running and started jumping up and down. "It was exciting and scary. Oh the guy was just evil and moved fast. But I moved faster. I move fast! His face was slippery. It was scary and-"

Peter ran up and scooped the hyper little squirrel up. "Enough." He whispered. Pattertwig nodded and Peter let him go before stepping back to his previous spot. Pattertwig flicked his tail nervously and tried to keep quiet.

"Second is the brave centaur Glenstorm." Glenstorm nodded respectively. "He bravely fought with everything he had and did not doubt us for a second, along with the red dwarf Trumpkin." Trumpkin suppressed a smile.

"Also, Electrus the satyr who followed orders to the letter." Electrus looked down and tried grinned slightly.

"Next is Bultitude the bear. He faced his fears and fought very well." Bultitude pulled his paw out of his mouth long enough to smile at the crowd.

"And then there's Orieus, a centaur that gave his life for Narnia centuries ago, and did the same again in the recent battle."

The Pevensies all sighed and mourned the loss of their friend and mentor.

"And last but not least, the Pevensies. We couldn't have done this without them, even if there were a few bumps in the road."

Peter looked down and Lucy gave him a half hug and Susan patted his on the back.

"Hey." Peter looked over to Edmund. "It's alright." Ed assured.

Peter couldn't help but hug his brother and after only a slight pause Edmund hugged back.

The crowd cheered again and were glad that they were free of the rule of the evil Miraz.

Suddenly a hush came over the crowd and Peter and his family looked up in confusion. Then they understood.

Standing next to the tree was Aslan, his golden fur shining. The lion nodded to the crowd and then looked at Peter and Edmund, who were still hugging.

"Hello Aslan." Edmund greeted.

The lion walked over to the Pevensies as the crowd dispersed. "Are you feeling better?" He asked Edmund.

Edmund smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Aslan nodded and then addressed all of them. "When Edmund is fully healed I will be back to take you home."

They all nodded sadly.

"Lucy," Lucy looked up in surprise. "and Edmund will be coming back." Edmund tilted his head.

Susan started to tear up. "But Peter and I?"

"You have learned all you can from this world."

Peter grabbed Susan's hand. "It's ok. It's meant to be this way."

Susan nodded and fought back her tears.

Aslan started to walk away.

"Aslan!" Peter yelled.

Aslan turned and looked at the once and forever High King. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Aslan nodded and turned away. "You are welcome." He said, walking away.

Lucy looked at her oldest siblings. "You're not going to come back with us?"

"We can't."

"It won't be the same without you."

Susan, who'd spent enough time around Lucy to always look at the positive side, spoke. "But you'll have new adventures, and get to tell us about them. Remember, you always complain about how Peter and I get all of the adventures because we're older."

Lucy bit her lip and nodded. "I guess you're right. It's you're turn to be jealous!"

Peter laughed. "Plus, we're a family again."

And the Pevensies couldn't help but share a group hug, knowing everything was ok now. They still had to fix some things, and adjusting to a new school after this would be very hard, but they could do it. As long as they were a family they could do anything.

* * *

I absolutely loved writing this for you guys. You're all so great I just had a blast! I'm very sorry if it was disappointing, or I took too long to update, or things didn't turn out the way you wanted. I tried.

This is the second multi-chapter story I've finished. Eep! For a procrastinator that's great! I hope the rest of my stories can get the response this got, and all my readers will be as great as you!

Anyway, I won't rant anymore.

Please please please review! I really want constructive critism. It'll make me super super happy. You can be cruel, you can be nice, I just really want some tips and feedback on what parts of this story you did and didn't like. What I did good and bad. It's all great!

Oh! I have a secret weapon. It's my birthday soon! Give me an early birthday present and review review review!  
And even if you just wanna say you liked it or hated it still review! Even non-CC is welcomed and read over and over to make me happy.

Wow.....this went from a 935 word story and turned into a million word one because of this ending. :D lols


End file.
